THE LAST WORDS
by Keyla Key
Summary: 7 tahun lamanya aku menunggu... dan akhirnya hari itu datang padaku. aku akan mengejar kembali cintaku yang tertunda itu dan membuatnya menjadi milikku, selamanya. VIXX LeoN or Neo [Sequel Inside, Part 05 End].
1. Chapter 1 THE LAST WORDS - ENDING

The Last Words

~Ini adalah hasil karangan saya, kalau ada kesamaan cerita maupun alur itu tidak di sengaja sama sekali.

~Ff ini milik saja, nama-nama yang berada di dalam ff ini hanya saya pinjam. Mereka milik orangtua mereka masing-masing.

~alur kecepatan, typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan sedikit bumbu angst di dalamnya.

~nama-nama asing yang muncul di sini adalah hasil ciptaan saya.

~No Plagiatrisme. No Bash No Flame,

Saya sangat menyukai ketenangan dan kedamaian, jadi, kalaupun ada kata-kata yang tidak mengenakkan hati anda sekalian.. mohon di maafkan. Karena saya manusia tidak luput dari sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read Then!

.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

"TAEKWOON!"

Teriak seorang namja tan yang sedang berlari mencoba menyamai langkah kaki seseorang yang di panggilnya Taekwoon tersebut.

Namun, yang di panggil malah semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud menjauhi namja tan tersebut.

"TAEKWOON-AH"

Satu teriakkan lagi kembali terdengar, membuat Taekwoon yang kesal mendengarnya menghentikan langkahnya dan seseorang yang di belakangnya tersebut menabrak punggungnya membuatnya namja tan tersebut meringis memegang hidungnya.

"Berhenti meneriakkan namaku, Cha Hakyeon" Ucap Taekwoon kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Hakyeon yang masih memegang hidungnya karena sakit.

"Ya, baiklah, bisakah kita jalan bersama?" tanya Hakyeon menyeimbangi langkah Taekwoon.

"Tidak" jawab Taekwoon singkat padat dan jelas.

Jawaban yang sama untuk setiap pertanyaan yang di lontarkan Hakyeon yaitu 'Tidak' walaupun begitu Hakyeon tidak gampang menyerah sedikitpun.

Semangat juangnya tidak merosot sedikitpun ketika mendengar jawaban yang sangat dingin dan datar tersebut, itu karena dia ingin mendapatkan hati sedingin Es seorang Jung Taekwoon.

Oleh karena itu dia selalu mencoba menarik perhatian Taekwoon, walau pada akhir-nya Taekwoon pergi meninggalkannya sendirian disana.

Karena dia sangat menyukainya... Menyukai namja dingin nan datar tersebut. Namja yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Kaptennya tim Football. Namja yang di sebut-sebut sebagai Ice Prince-nya StarLight High School. Namja yang sudah menarik perhatiannya sejak hari pertama masuk sekolah. Namja yang sudah membuat hari-harinya berubah dan merubah hidup-nya. Namja yang sudah membuatnya merasakan yang nama cinta.

Cinta.. Yah... Terdengar indah.. Namun, sebenar-nya sangat menyakitkan bukan? Bila cintamu hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan?.

Sudah hampir 2 tahun lamanya Hakyeon menyukai Taekwoon. Segala macam cara Hakyeon lakukan untuk mendekati Taekwoon dari menyemangatinya saat latihan, datang di pertandingannya dan bersorak layaknya seorang 'Fangirl' yang melihat Idolnya di sana. namun, semua itu hanya di anggap Taekwoon sebuah nganguan untuknya.

Segala tingkah Hakyeon yang seperti itu membuat Taekwoon jengah, dan membuat dirinya membenci sosok Cha Hakyeon yang sudah merusak hari tenangnya.

RRRIIIINNNGGGG!

Bel masuk membuat siswa dan siswi yang masih berada di luar sekolah berlari secepat yang mereka bisa termaksud Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi sampai di sekolah harus mempercepat langkah kaki mereka.

Mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Namun, berbeda tempat duduk. Di kelas mereka. Terdapat 4 baris meja dari depan ke belakang, dari kanan ke kiri terdapat 8 baris meja. Hakyeon duduk di kursi barisan sudut kelas paling belakang di samping jendela dan Taekwoon sendiri duduk di kursi barisan ke tiga di tengah-tengah kelas.

Tak lama kemudian, guru masuk dan pelajaranpun di mulai. Pelajaran berjalan dengan tenang dan lancar hingga bunyi bel istrahat berbunyi. Semua siswi berhambur keluar dengan teratur termaksud Hakyeon maupun Taekwoon.

Bagi Taekwoon jam istrahat adalah jam ke sukaannya karena di saat seperti ini Hakyeon tidak akan menggangunya.

Kenapa Hakyeon tidak menggangunya?

Karena sepertinya Hakyeon mumbutuhkan sedikit refresing untuk otaknya setelah di sini dengan rumus-rumus yang sangat banyak.

Dan bertemu sahabat-sahabatnya dari berbagai umur.

Hakyeon mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kantin hingga manik matanya menemukan tempat sahabat-sahabatnya duduk membuat senyum berkembang di bibir Hakyeon.

"Hyungie... Bagaimana perkembangannya?" Tanya Jaehwan saat Hakyeon sudah duduk di depannya.

Lee Jaehwan sahabat pertamanya sejak SMP sayangnya mereka berada di kelas yang berbeda. Karena kalau mereka bersama SHS pasti sudah heboh dengan tingkah mereka yang seperti ahjumma" tukang gosip.

"Seperti biasa, tak ada perkembangan." jawab Hakyeon lesuh.

"Sudahlah hyung... Mungkin dia bukan jodohnya hyung" ucap Sanghyuk mengaduk minumannya

Han Sanghyuk sahabat termudanya. Sangat evil dan berbicara apa adanya. Namun, dia sangatlah perhatian.

"Benar, hyung. Bisa saja dia bukan jodohnya hyung" Ucap Hongbin menimpali dan di anggukkin oleh Ravi

Lee Hongbin dan Kim Ravi alias Kim Wonshik adalah sahabat satu line di bawah Hakyeon namun, juga dua sejoli yang sedang menjalin hubungan.

"Mungkin kalian benar..." Jawab Hakyeon akhirnya.

'Apakah aku harus menyerah sekarang?' Batinnya bimbang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di kediaman Cha, semua anggota keluarga sedang berkumpul bersama di ruang tengah.

Keadaan ini membuat Hak Yeon di landa kebingungan. Karena mereka, Eomma, Appa, Noona-nya dan diri-nya sedang duduk berhadapan di ruang keluarga.

Dan tidak biasanya mereka berkumpul di sini kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus mereka bicarakan bersama.

lama mereka terdiam karena tidak adanya yang memulai pembicaraan. Membuat ke heningan terus berputar di sekitar mereka selama beberapa menit. Hingga sebuah suara memecahkan ke heningan.

"Kita akan pindah ke jepang" Ucap sang Appa

Membuat Hakyeon mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka memandang sang Appa mencari sebuah ke bohongan di sana. Nihil, tidak ada sedikitpun ke bohongan, keragu-raguan maupun candaan dari raut wajah mereka yang ada hanyalah raut keseriusan di wajah mereka semua.

"Apakah Appa serius?" Akhir-nya Hakyeon membuka suaranya.

Pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, padahal dirinya sendiri sudah mengetahui dengan jelas apa jawaban Appa-nya.

"Ya... Appa serius nak" jawab sang Appa

"Bisakah aku memikirkannya dahulu Appa?" Tanya Hakyeon

Di antara dirinya dan Noona-nya dirinyalah yang terlihat sangat bimbang. Dia tahu, sangat tahu, Noona-nya sudah pasti akan mengikuti Bumonim mereka.

"Ya, kamu boleh memikirkannya Appa tidak akan memaksamu untuk ikut dengan kami" jawab sang Appa

"Kami?" Ucap Hak Yeon bingung

Dia bodoh? Atau pura-pura bodoh? Padahal tadi dia sudah sangat pasti mengetahui jawabannyakan?. Apakah karena cinta sudah membuatnya bodoh seketika?.

"Ya, Noona-mu sudah mengetahuinya dan dia setuju ikut dengan kami.. Jadi, hanya dirimu saja yang belum menentukannya Yeonni-ah" Ucap Sang Eomma menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon.

"Ya, kalaupun kau tidak mau ikut dengan kami, tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa tinggal dengan Shim Ahjussi di sini" Ucap Appa-nya

"Haah.. Nde, Appa, akan ku pikirkan matang-matang dulu" Ucap Hakyeon setelah menghela nafasnya. Kemudian pergi dari sana menuju kamarnya.

Di baringkannya dirinya di tempat tidur miliknya, menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" Gumam Hakyeon bingung, matanya menerawang ke atas atap kamarnya. Berpikir tentang apa reaksi mereka setelah dia pergi atau mungkin... Tidak sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah bubar sejak 30 menit yang lalu, tapi, masih ada beberapa siswa dan siswi yang masih betah tinggal di sana. Seperti hal-nya Hakyeon yang melamun memikirkan sesuatu dan sesekali helaan nafas dia keluarkan.

Apakah dirinya tidak tahu kalau setiap helaan napasnya mengurangi keberuntungannya setiap detiknya.

Haah~

"Dia di mana yah~" gumam Hakyeon semakin lesuh dan hatinya sedikit merasa resah hari ini.

"Haah~ baiklah... Aku akan mencarinya sekarang" gumam Hakyeon bangkit dari kursinya keluar kelas.

Ya, sudah selama 4 hari ini Hakyeon tak melihat Taekwoon di manapun, karena selama 4 hari tersebut Taekwoon tidak masuk ke kelas dan dia tidak memliki keterangan sakit atau apapun itu. Yang artinya Taekwoon menghindari bertemu dengannya.

Oleh karena itu hari ini Hakyeon memberanikan dirinya memcoba mencari Taekwoon sepulang sekolah seperti sekarang ini. Walau sebenarnya hatinya melarang mencari Taekwoon. Tapi, dia memilih mencarinya. Karena dia ingin. Ingin melihat Taekwoon untuk hari ini. Dan karena dia juga tahu kebiasaan Taekwoon yang tidak akan langsung pulang kerumahnya.

Kenapa Hak Yeon tahu? Apakah dia seorang Stalker? Ya, mungkin bisa di katakan begitu, Hakyeon mengetahui semua tentang Taekwoon, dari hal-hal besar sampai hal-hal terkecil sekalipun membuat siapa saja pasti akan mengacungkan jempolnya untuk Hakyeon.

Di carinya Taekwoon dari lapangan basket tempat Taekwoon berlatih bersama teamnya, atap sekolah yang menjadi tempat Taekwoon mendengarkan musik dan ruang musik di mana Taek Woon sering kali memainkan piano yang berada di sana. Namun, semua pencariannya nihil!, Taekwoon tidak ada di tempat-tempat yang di carinya.

"Ahh, Tempat itu!" Gumamnya berlari ke tempat yang di maksudkannya

Sepertinya dia mengingat sesuatu. Tempat terakhir yang belum di kunjunginya adalah taman belakang sekolah, ya, di sana Taekwoon sering tidur sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon yang akhir-akhir ini sangat rindang sekali.

Mengingat tempat itu membuat Hakyeon senang dan senyuman yang sangat manis tercipta di wajahnya.

Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, dia akan sampai, dari tempatnya saat ini dia dapat melihat 2 siluet yang sangat di kenalinya.

Deg!

Menyadari siapa di sana itu membuat langkah Hakyeon terhentikan dan membuat hatinya berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Kenapa diri-nya tidak menuruti kata hatinya saja tadi? Jadi, sekarang inilah sesuatu yang menyakitkan yang harus di lihatnya. Dan ini juga adalah jawaban dari rasa resah saat di kelasnya tadi. Dan sekarang semuanya sudah terjawabkan di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon memandang sendu pemandangan di hadapannya ini. Hatinya tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini. Di acuhkan, di jauhi dan di benci oleh orang yang di cintainya itu sudah biasa baginya. Karena baginya rasa sakit itu belum seberapa menyakitkannya di bandingkan dengan rasa sakit di hatinya melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya ini.

Seharusnya dia tidak berada disini, harusnya dia berada di tempat lain, sekali lagi bukan di sini berdiri menyaksikan orang yang di cintainya bercumbu dengan orang lain di depan matanya. Bukan... bukan orang lain... Tapi, orang itu adalah seseorang yang sangat di sayanginya, di percayainya, dan juga sudah di anggapnya sebagai saudara, yaitu salah satu sahabatnya. Sahabat? Apakah seseorang itu masih bisa dianggap sahabat sekarang?.

Dia tidak menyangka sahabat pertamanya bisa menghianatinya sepertinya. Hatinya semakin sakit mengingat semua yang mereka lakukan bersama.

Tak terasa airmata turun dari matanya membasahi pipinya yang sedikit chubby tersebut.

Dia sudah biasa diminta 'menjauh' darinya oleh orang itu. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa orang itu akan memintanya menjauh dengan cara seperti ini.

Dengan cara menyakiti hatinya dengan sangat tajam dan sangat jelas. Menusuk dan merobeknya membuat sakit di hatinya bertambah cukup banyak dan semakin melebar.

Dengan airmata yang berjatuhan di kedua pipinya tersebut Hakyeon mengambil langkah seribu untuk menjauhi tempat ke dua insan yang sedang bercumbu tersebut. Dia berlari sekuat tenaganya, dengan tangan yang berada di mulutnya bermaksud menyembunyikan isak tangisnya dan sedikit menunduk

Dia terus berlari, berlari dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari sana. Berlari sejauh yang dia bisa. Berlari ke tempat yang jauh dari mereka. Berlari ke tempat yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman dan tenang.

Hatinya sakit, sangat sakit, lebih sakit dari pada sebelumnya. Siapa yang tidak sakit ketika melihat adegan tersebut?. Terlebih orang itu adalah namja yang di sukainya sedang bercumburia dengan sahabatnya sendiri.

Hingga tanpa di sadarinya seseorang sedang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya dan tabrakkan pun tak dapat di hindari.

Bruk!

Hakyeon jatuh terduduk masih dengan tangan menutupi mulutnya tanpa melihat ke arah seseorang yang juga sama-sama terjatuh dengannya.

"Hakyeon hyung?" Panggil Hongbin menatap bingung Hakyeon yang menangis. Merasa namanya di panggil Hakyeon mengangkat wajahnya hingga bisa dengan jelas dia melihat Hongbin di depannya. Begitupulah dengan Hongbin yang bisa dengan jelas melihat airmata berjatuhan di ke dua matanya.

"Binnie-ah... Hiks..." Ucap Hakyeon masih dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Uljima Hyung... Ada apa sebenarnya?" Ucap Hongbin mendekap Hakyeon membawanya ke dalam pelukkan yang di yakini-nya, Hakyeon yang saat ini di peluknya sedang membutuhkan sebuah sandaran untuk menangis.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hak Yeon hanya isakan demi isakan yang semakin lama semakin besarlah yang terdengar.

"Kita kerumahku saja ya, hyung" ucap Hongbin lagi.

Hakyeon yang mendengarnya hanya menggangukkan kepalanya.

^SKIP TIME^

"Aku tidak menyangka Jaehwan hyung bisa menusukmu dari belakang Hyung" Geram Hongbin tertahan, berjalan mondar-mandir

"Ternyata dugaanku tentang sikap Jaehwan hyung akhir-akhir ini benar adanya" gumam Sanghyuk yang duduk memerhatikan wajah Hakyeon, menatapnya sendu.

"Aku tidak percaya Jaehwan hyung bisa seperti itu" Kali ini Wonshik yang berbicara sangat pelan

Hakyeon? Seperti-nya dia tertidur setelah menangis, sangat lama.

Ya, saat ini mereka sedang berada dik amarnya Hongbin sambil mengeluarkan unek-unek mereka setelah Hongbin menceritakan apa yang di dengarnya dari Hakyeon hyung yang mereka sayangi.

Bumonim Hongbin? Seperti-nya sedang tidak berada di rumah saat ini.

Tringlilili~ Tringlilili~

Bunyi sebuah telepon masuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka ke meja belajar Hongbin di mana Benda persegi empat panjang itu berbunyi, dengan cepat Hong Bin mengangkatnya tanpa melihat nama yang tertulis di sana dan juga dia tidak ingin Hakyeon terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

"Yeobeoseoyo?" Jawab Hongbin sambil melangkah keluar dari kamarnya.

"Yak... Anak nakal... Kemana saja kamu belum pulang jam segini!?" Tanya Mrs. Cha sedikit histeris di akhir katanya, membuat Hongbin menjauhkan telepon itu dari telingannya.

"Ano... Cha Ahjumma?" Ucap Hongbin

"Loh? Nak Hongbin? Apakah ahjumma salah tekan nomor yah? Tapi, ini benar kok nomor Hakyeon" tanya Mrs. Cha bingung.

"Ahjumma tidak salah, ini memang nomor Hakyeon hyung, dia sedang berada di rumahku saat ini." Jawab Hongbin sopan

"Ah, begitu, bisakah kau berikan kepadanya ahjumma mau ngomong sama Hakyeon" ucap Mrs. Cha

"Hakyeon hyung sedang tidur Ahjumma, kalau ahjumma mau mengatakan sesuatu, ahjumma bisa katakan langsung sama saya, biar nanti saya sampaikan ke Hakyeon hyung" Ucap Hongbin

"Tidak biar ahjumma saja yang ngomong sama Hakyeon" jawab Mrs. Cha

"Tapi, Hakyeon Hyung sepertinya lagi tidak ingin menemui siapapun saat ini, ahjumma" Ucap Hongbin

Kenapa dia tahu, Hakyeon tidak ingin menemui siapapun? Apakah karena ikatan persahabatan yang kuat? Molla.(Angkat bahu)

"Baiklah, katakan saja padanya. Jangan membuat orangtua khawatir" ucap Mrs. Cha

"Baiklah Ahjumma, akan saya sampaikan" ucap Hongbin

"Hhmm, ahjumma bolehkah Hakyeon hyung menginap di rumahku selama beberapa hari? Ini masalah antar para laki-laki" ucap Hongbin meminta izin sekaligus memberikan alasan pada Mrs. Cha sebelum telepon di tutup.

"Baiklah, dia boleh menginap, jaga anak ahjumma yah Hongbin" jawab Mrs. Cha

"Ne, Ahjumma" jawab Hongbin

Setelahnya telepon di tutup dan Hongbin kembali masuk ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa hari menginap dirumah Hongbin dan membolos sekolah hanya untuk memikirkan sesuatu. Hakyeon akhirnya pulang dengan keyakinannya.

"Haah~ apakah ini pilihan yang tepat?" Gumam-nya.

Ya, Hakyeon sedang memantapkan hatinya, karena sepertinya dia sudah menetapkan pilihannya. Walau sebenarnya sangat menyakitkan dan berat. tapi, sekarang dia tidak akan merubahnya. Karena ini adalah pilihannya. Dia yang memilihnya. Jadi, jangan buat dia menganti pilihannya. Cukup sudah dia merasakan sakit di hatinya.

Yah, dia memilih mengikuti orangtua mereka pindah ke jepang.

Hatinya sudah cukup sakit sekarang. Bukan cukup tapi, sangat sakit. Mungkin ini adalah pilihan yang tepat. Biarkan dirinya sedikit terbebas dari apa yang namanya cinta dan sakit hati.

Hakyeon melangkahkank kakinya turun ke ruang keluarga di mana Eomma, Appa dan noona-nya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Appa... Eomma..." Panggil Hakyeon

Merasa di panggil, seketika aktivitas berbicara mereka terhentikan dan mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke tempat Hakyeon berdiri.

"Ya.. Ada apa sayang?" Tanya sang Eomma berdiri dari duduknya mendekati Hakyeon

"Aku akan ikut dengan kalian.." Ucap Hakyeon menunduk

"Itu bagus... Akan Appa urus passportmu nak. 14 hari lagi, kita akan berangkat" jawab sang Appa, di anggukin oleh Hakyeon

Ke inginan Hakyeon di tanggap baik oleh appanya membuat senyuman tersendiri buat Hakyeon.

"Gomawo Appa" ucap Hakyeon memeluk Appa-nya

"Biar Eomma bantu bereskan pakaianmu nak" Uxap Eomma-nya

"Tidak usah Eomma... Biar aku sendiri saja yang melakukannya" jawab Hakyeon tersenyum kepada Eomma-nya

"Oh, iya, Yeonnie-ah buatlah banyak kenangan manis dengan teman-temanmu yah" saran Noona-nya Cha Ji Woon tersenyum padanya.

"Akan ku usahakan Noona" jawab Hakyeon juga tersenyum ke arah Noona-nya, kemudian melengang pergi dari sana. Memasuki kamarnya dan berjalan kearah balkon kamarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menyesal, ini adalah pilihanku dan sudah menjadi resiko yang harus di terima oleh-ku" gumamnya menatap langit malam yang berhiasan bintang-bintang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gomawo, kepala sekolah" ucap Hakyeon menutup pintunya.

"Huuff..." Hakyeon menghela nafas-nya.

Hari ini Hakyeon sudah menyelesaikan surat-surat yang harus di bawanya. Dan dirinya tinggal menunggu hari keberangkatannya saja, yang tersisa 11 hari lagi.

Hakyeon sedang melangkahkan kakinya sambil menunduk menuju ke tempat para sahabatnya menunggu. Dia terus memikirkan kata-kata apa yang harus di katakannya kepada 3 sahabatnya tersebut.

"Yeonnie hyung..." Panggil Hongbin yang melihat Hakyeon sedang berjalan menunduk menuju kearah mereka.

"Yeonnie hyung palliwa!" Di ikuti teriakkan Sanghyuk yang tidak sabaran

"Hyungie-ah...!" kali ini Wonshik yang berteriak

Seketika Hakyeon langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat Taekwoon sedang berjalan ke arahnya atau lebih tepatnya ke arah lapangan sempak bola yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

'Apakah ini adalah saatnya?' batin Hakyeon

Setelah bertanya di dalam hatinya Hakyeon kembali melangkah kakinya yang sempat berhenti ke arah Hongbin, Wonshik dan Sanghyuk yang memanggilnya tidak jauh dari tempat Taekwoon berjalan tadi.

Mereka terus melangkah hingga langkah kaki mereka membuat mereka berpas-pasan

"Aku tidak akan muncul di hadapanmu mulai sekarang. Kalaupun kita bertemu lagi, anggap saja kita tidak saling mengenal" ucap Hakyeon cepat bermaksud berlari menjauhinya secepatnya namun langkah kembali berhenti ketika mendengar sebuah pertanyaan muncul dari mulut Taekwoon.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Taekwoon yang sempat menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Hakyeon. Sekarang posisi mereka terlihat saling membelakangi satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi, intinya aku akan mengembalikan hari-harimu yang tenang tersebut tanpa harus merasa terngangu oleh ke hadiranku lagi."

Setelah mengatakannya Hakyeon langsung berlari ketempat Hongbin, Wonshik dan Sanghyuk yang sedang menunggu-nya.

"Yak! Hyungie kau lama sekali..." Kesal Sanghyuk memukul pundaknya pelan

"Haha.. Mianhaeyo Ne?" Ucap Hakyeon yang tertawa sambil tersenyum di ikuti yang lainnya.

Hakyeon bercandaria dengan mereka. Meninggalkan Taekwoon yang terdiam cukup lama di sana. Berpikir tentang kata-kata yang Hakyeon ucapkan. Hingga suara Hakyeon dkk menghilang dari pendengarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah kafe, terlihat dua orang namja sedang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing sambil berhadapan. Namun, sepertinya seseorang di depan namja mancung sedang melamun.

Dia adalah Jung Taekwoon dan yang duduk di hadapannya adalah Lee Jaehwan. Kekasih-nya.

Taekwoon saat ini sedang melamun, mengingat-ingat perkataan Hakyeon membuat hati Taekwoon merasakan sesak di hatinya dan debaran di dadanya terasa tidak menentu.

Ada apa dengannya? Apakah dirinya mempunyai penyakit jantung?.

Sudah 30 menit lama-nya Taekwoon mengabaikan seseorang di depan. Seseorang yang sudah menjadi pacarnya seminggu terakhir ini.

"Hyung... Kau kenapa?" Tanya Jaehwan.

Pertanyaan Jaehwan seketika membuyarkan lamunan Taekwoon.

"Tidak... Hyung, baik-baik saja" jawab Taekwoon.

"Hyung tahu?" Tanya Jaehwan

"Tidak" jawab Taekwoon singkat

"Di balik kata 'baik-baik saja' terkandung kata 'tidak sedang baik-baik saja' hyung" ucap Jaehwan membuat Taekwoon terdiam karenanya.

Namun, sedetik kemudian dia menyeruput kopi yang sudah di pesannya tersebut.

'Ngapain aku memikirkannya? Palingan besok dia akan mengganguku lagi,' batinnya.

"Hyung, benar tidak apa-apa Hwannie-ah" ucap Taekwoon memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya membuat Jaehwan tersipu malu dan menampilkan senyuman malu-malunya.

Sejak kapan Taekwoon bisa membuat seseorang tersipu malu?. Tidak tahu. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari itu, hari-hari Taekwoon terasa hening dan tenang. Tidak ada lagi yang menggangunya, meneriakkan namanya ataupun memberinya semangat seperti saat dulu.

Entah kenapa setiap kali dia berlatih, dia merasakan ke kosongan yang dalam di hatinya. Seperti sesuatu yang seharusnya berada di sana telah menghilang entah kemana. Mengabaikan seseorang yang berdiri memerhatikannya dari kejauhan.

"Hyung..." Gumamnya menunduk sedih.

Sesekali Taekwoon melirik tempat yang sering seseorang tersebut duduki, mencari seseorang yang sudah membuat hatinya terasa hampa dan sunyi.

Ya, dia mencari Hakyeon, seseorang yang sudah memecahkan kosentrasinya lima hari terakhir dan dia merasa tak nyaman dengan ini semua.

Hakyeon tak datang, hingga jam terakhir latihanpun, batang hidung Hakyeon tak terlihat. Ya, dia menepati kata-kata yang di ucapkannya bukan?.

'Aku akan mengembalikan hari-harimu yang tenang tersebut'

Mengingat sebaris kata tersebut, membuat Taekwoon mengepalkan tangannya. Nafasnya memburuh menahan amarah, Marah eoh? Kenapa harus marah? Bukankah ini yang di inginkannya? Sekarang semua itu sudah terwujukan kah eoh?.

"Arrggaaahh..." Teriak Taekwoon frustasi

Ya, Dia akan menemui Hakyeon besok. Batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini Hakyeon sedang berada di sebuah kafe bersama ke tiga sahabatnya.

Hening di antara mereka membuat suasana di sana menjadi dingin juga di tambah dengan udara yang dingin membuat suasana yang dingin semakin menjadi dingin.

"Hyung, ingin membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sanghyuk setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Ya, Hyung ingin mengatakan apa?" Tanya Hongbin

"Hmm... Begini... Hyung, akan pergi jauh ke..." ucap Hakyeon akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang tertahan di tenggorokannya selama seminggu tersebut.

"Maksud-nya hyung, hyung akan meninggalkan kami begitu?" Tanya Wonshik memotong ucapan Hakyeon

"Ya, ketempat yang sangat jauh." Jawab Hakyeon menunduk sedih.

Akhirnya dia mengatakannya.

"Kemana? Kapan?" Tanya Sanghyuk Syok.

Tentu saja Sanghyuk syok. siapa yang tidak syok ketika mengetahui hyung tersayangnya akan pergi meninggalkan mereka?.

"Jepang, seminggu lagi." Jawab Hakyeon menutup matanya sambil menelan ludah, siap menerima ke marahan mereka.

Kreett (suara kursi)

Grap

Namun, yang di rasakannya bukanlah ke marahan melainkan sebuah pelukkan hangat. Syukurlah dia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat pengetian seperti mereka.

"Kita akan bertemu kembali kan Hakyeon hyung?" Tanya Wonshik

"Ya, kita akan bertemu lagi, beberapa tahun ke depan" jawab Hakyeon.

"Kami akan mengantarmu Hyung" Ucap Sanghyuk tiba-tiba

"Tidak usah, nanti kalian ke tinggalan pelajaran." jawab Hakyeon masih di tengah-tengah pelukkan mereka

"Tidak, kami tetap akan mengantarmu hyung" ucap Hongbin.

"Baiklah, asal kalian janji tidak mengatakannya pada siapapun." ucap Hakyeon

Satu persatu mereka melepaskan pelukkan tersebut.

"Ya" jawab mereka berbarengan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya~

Terlihat seorang namja yang kita ketahui sebagai Taekwoon sedang berjalan cepat menuju kelasnya.

Graakk (bunyi pintu dibuka)

Kelasnya masih sunyi senyap begitu pula dengan kelas yang lain. Tentu saja ini baru jam 06.45 pagi sedangkan jam belajar mereka mulai jam 8.10 pagi.

Langkah kakinya terhenti ketika sang mata menangkap sebuah siluet yang tak asing di matanya sedang melamun menatap keluar sekolah.

Entah kenapa Hakyeon terlihat bersinar... indah dan mengangumkan. Apakah matanya sedang sakit? Atau itu hanya perasaannya saja.

Namun, lamunannya tentang Hakyeon terbuyarkan saat pendengarannya menangkap suara kursi yang di dorong ke belakang, menandakan seseorang yang duduk di sana sadar bahwa ada orang lain di sana.

Deg!

Hakyeon berjalan melewati Taekwoon seakan dia tidak melihat seseorang berada dan berdiri di sana.

Grab

"Hakyeon" ucap Taekwoon sambil mengengam tangannya erat membuat Hakyeon meringis.

"Lepaskan Taekwoon-ssi, kau menyakiti tanganku" ucap Hakyeon balas menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan tersakiti.

Deg!

Mendengar ucapan Hakyeon dengan embel-embel 'ssi' membuat udara di sekitarnya berhenti termasuk darah-darah di tubuhnya juga seakan berhenti bekerja.

"M-mian" Ucap Taekwoon melepaskan tangannya. Membiarkan Hakyeon pergi.

Kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat Hakyeon memanggilnya dengan embel-embel 'ssi'? Pasti ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Namun, hatinya terasa lebih tercubit saat Hakyeon menampilkan kesan sakit saat dirinya mengengam erat tangannya.

Ada apa dengan dirinya? Seperti ada sesuatu yang bergejolak pada dirinya namun di saat bersamaan juga menyakitkan hatinya.

"Apakah seperti ini rasanya di abaikan dan tersakiti?" Gumamnya memengang dada kirinya, sambil memerhatikan pintu yang di lewati Hakyeon.

Tanpa di sadari olehnya seseorang yang di ketahui sebagai kekasihnya melihat semuanya dari pintu yang berbeda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, yang di penuhi dengan canda tawa dan ke usilan kini terus berputar. Namun, setiap paginya selama lima hari terakhir tersebut sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi.

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap Tap

Kalau biasanya Hakyeon yang sering kelihatan mengejar Taekwoon namun, sekarang adalah ke balikkannya.

Membuat semua siswa yang berada di sana terheran-heran melihatnya. Termaksud seorang namja yang kita ketahui sebagai kekasihnya memandang sendu pemandangan tersebut.

"Hyung..." Ucapnya lirih

Memang terlihat seperti itu tapi, ke benarannya adalah Hakyeon yang berusaha menghindari Taekwoon kini harus terusik dengan Taekwoon yang mengejarnya dan mengikutinya kemana pun dia pergi.

'Kenapa sekarang ke balikkannya?' Batin semua siswa dan siswi di sana. Pemandangan yang aneh? Ya, itulah yang mereka rasakan. Malah sangat aneh menurut mereka.

"Hell... Sepertinya Taekwoon hyung sekarang tidak punya pekerjaan." ucap Sanghyuk sarkastik melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Sepertinya begitu... Kenapa tidak dia urusin saja kekasihnya itu." Ucap Hongbin menimpali.

"Dan karena dirinya kita tidak bisa berkumpul bersama Yeonnie hyung" ucap Sanghyuk lagi.

"Ya, benar" balas Hongbin.

Ucapan mereka hanya di anggukin oleh Wonshik yang sedang menutup matanya mencoba kembali tidur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon kesal

Sangat kesal dengan sikap Taekwoon selama 5 hari ini, bukankah dirinya sudah menepati janjinya untuk tidak hadir di ke hidupan Taekwoon. Tapi, kenapa justru Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba saja selalu muncul di manapun Hakyeon berada? Apa maksudnya ini?.

Apakah Taekwoon ingin mengoyahkan keputusannya?. Hell No!, kalaupun dunia sudah terbalik seperti sekarang ini. Hakyeon tidak akan menganti keputusannya. Untuk kembali jatuh kepada Taekwoon untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Namun, dia senang besok dia tidak akan masuk sekolah dan tidak akan bertemu Taekwoon lagi. Tapi, hatinya sedikit perih karena harus meninggalkan kampung halamannya dan tinggal di negeri orang.

Hakyeon menatap 2 kardus yang ada di kamarnya yang sudah di segel kemudian menghela nafasnya.

Dia akan meninggalkan Wonshik si Sleeping King, Hongbin si Prince Charming, Sanghyuk si Maknae Evil, dan ... Jaehwan sahabat ahjummanya.

Mengingat mereka saja sudah hampir mengoyahkan ke putusan Hakyeon. Namun, dirinya sudah memilih untuk pergi untuk menata hatinya kembali dan melupakan seorang Jung Taekwoon si cinta pertamanya.

Di ambilnya sebuah kardus berukuran sedang dan berjalan menuju tempat foto-foto mereka di pajang. Hakyeon mengambilnya satu persatu foto yang terpajang sambil mengingat setiap langkah yang mereka lalu bersama, mengelusnya setelahnya Hakyeon menaruh foto-foto tersebut di dalam kardus. memasukinya hati-hati agar tidak pecah.

Setelah memasuki semua frame foto-nya. Tiba-tiba saja matanya menangkap sebuah album. Di album tersebut tertulis nama 'Jung Taekwoon'

Di bukannya satu persatu album tersebut. Namun, tidak lama, kembali dia tutup dan menaruhnya kembali ke dalam lemary.

Hakyeon tidak ingin mengingatnya. Ia pergi untuk menata hatinya bukan untuk mengingat cinta pertamanya.

Dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Hakyeon kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ting~ Tong~

Jam pelajaran yang membosankan sudah selesai, jam istrahat pun akhirnya datang membuat semua atau sebagian dari siswa dan siswi di sana keluar mencari makanan untuk memenuhi perut mereka yang minta di isi.

Dengan gerakan yang malas Taekwoon merapikan bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kolong mejanya.

Berdiri dari duduknya dan, di putar balikkan sedikit kepalanya melihat ke tempat Hakyeon biasanya duduk. Namun, yang di dapatinya hanyalah kursi yang kosong.

Hari ini dirinya kembali merasakan yang namanya kekosongan. Entah apa maksud dari perasaan tersebut. Taekwoon tidak tahu. Lamunannya terbuyar oleh suara yang sangat familiar dengannya.

"Hyung-ah... Ayo ke kantin" ajak Jaehwan.

Taekwoon mengiyakannya hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia setuju.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 06.00 AM

Hakyeon terbangun dari tidurnya, bergegas bangun dari tidurnya, setelahnya dia mandi dan berpakaian rapi.

Pagi ini.. Dia ingin melakukan kunjungan terakhir ke sekolahnya sebelum dia berangkat Pukul 10.00 siang nanti.

Waktunya masih banyak dan dia tidak ingin membuang waktu untuk duduk di rumahnya saja.

Oleh karena itu dia ingin melakukan sedikit kunjungan saja.

Hanya untuk kenangan-kenangan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju STARLIGHT HIGH SCHOOL hanyalah 15 menit dari rumahnya. Berjalan kaki mungkin akan memakan waktu lebih lama oleh karena itu dia memakai mobilnya untuk ke sekolah hari ini.

Hakyeon memperhatikan setiap jengkal bagian sekolah tersebut sebelum kakinya membawanya memasuki ruangan kelas di mana ia tempati.

Berjalan menuju mejanya, memperhatikannya sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju meja Taekwoon, dia mengelusnya sebentar sebelum menaruh sebuah surat di bawah kolong pojokkan mejanya dan tersenyum kecil.

Keluar dari sana Hakyeon berjalan ke kelas Jaehwan. Sama seperti dirinya, Jaehwan duduk di kursi pojok kelas.

Dia hanyta memperhatikannya sebentar kemudian tangannya terulur untuk memasukkan surat yang sudah di persiapkannya sebelum hari ini tiba.

Setelahnya Hakyeon melangkah keluar dari sana. Berjalan menikmati semilir angin yang berhembus di koridor hingga langkah kakinya membawanya ke tempat di mana sebuah pohon rindang berdiri.

Pohon yang menjadi saksi bisu cerita cinta dan sakit hatinya.

Pohon yang akan mengingatkannya akan rasa cinta tersebut dan juga sakit hatinya.

'Ah... Sudah. Lupakan. Aku ke sini bukan untuk mengingat masa-masa itu..' Batin Hakyeon.

Di dekatinya pohon tersebut dan menyentuh sebuah ukiran nama yang di buatnya setahun yang lalu. Dia tersenyum kecut.

'Cha Hakyeon Love Jung Taekwoon Forever'

Membacanya kembali... Membuat Hakyeon ingin lari saat itu juga. Haha... Rasanya Hakyeon ingin sekali saja menertawakan nasib cinta tersebut.

"Annyyeeongg... Selamat tinggal, My First love. Jung Taekwoon" ucapnya mengelus ukiran nama yang di buatnya tersebut.

Ucapannya pada pohon tersebut. Seakan-akan setiap helaian daun pohon tersebut bisa menyampaikan apa yang di ucapkannya di sana.

Hakyeon kembali tersenyum miris saat harus kembali mengenang.. kenangan yang sering ada di sana..

"Dah..." Ucapnya kemudian melangkah menjauh dari sana.

Dia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri, bahwa hari ini adalah terakhir kalinya dia mengingat kisah cinta yang menyakitkan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 07.20 AM Hakyeon sampai di rumahnya. Bergegas ke kamarnya dan mempersiapkan semua yang harus di bawahnya.

Sekitar setengah jam lamanya, dia bergulat dengan baju yang harus di masukkan dan yang harus di pakainya.

Hingga bunyi bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Jam 07.50 AM ke tiga sahabatnya datang ke rumah.

Masih ada satu jam untuk mengandarai mobil menuju bandara dan satu jamnya lagi untuk pemberitahuan check in-nya. Dan sisa adalah waktu bersiap-siap untuk mereka memasuki pesawat.

"Hyung... Kami datang" ucap Sanghyuk memeluk Hakyeon.

"Apakah kalian sudah bersiap-siap untuk perjalanan ke bandara?" Tanya Wonshik

"Kukira sudah semua" jawab Hakyeon saat melihat noonanya memasuki mobil begitu pula dengan appa dan eommanya.

"Yeon-ah... Ayo cepat.." Panggil noonanya.

"Baik, noona... Aku akan berangkat dengan mereka" jawab Hakyeon

"Baiklah... Jangan sampai tertinggal yah" ucap noona-nya.

"Iya... Ayo, kita jalan" ucap Hakyeon kepada mereka.

Mereka berempat memasuki mobil yang di bawa oleh Hongbin. Hakyeon duduk di depan di samping Hongbin sedangkan Sanghyuk dan Wonshik duduk di bagian penumpangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap sedih meja Hakyeon yang tampak kosong dan tak berpenghuni (sama saja).

Mungkin Hakyeon terlambat. Pikir Taekwoon

dia memperhatikan jamnya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 08.36 dan juga pelajaran sudah berlangsung cukup lama.

Apakah dirinya sudah terlalu menganggu Hakyeon hingga Hakyeon tak masuk sekolah 2 hari ini?.

Taekwoon merasa sesuatu di hatinya berdetak tak menentu, membuatnya bingung, hatinya seakan memberitahukan bahwa seseorang yang sudah menjadi objek nganguannya beberapa hari yang lalu akan pergi jauh darinya.

Semenjak beberapa hari yang lalu... Setiap kali dia memikirkan Hakyeon, jantungnya berdetak sangat keras dan berirama..

Dan detak jantung itu akan semakin keras berdetak saat dirinya melihat Hakyeon tersenyum maupun memikirkan Hakyeon dan dia menyukai irama detak jantungnya tersebut.

Entahlah dia tidak tahu pasti perasaan apa ini. Namun, semakin lama dia berpikir antara jantung yang berdetak setiap kali melihat Hakyeon tersenyum maupun memikirkannya membuatnya menyimpulkan satu jawaban.

Cinta..

Apakah dirinya mencintai Hakyeon?.

Dia tak tahu... Yang dia tahu.. Detak jantung itu membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

Atau mungkin dia memang sudah menyukai Hakyeon.

Tidak terasa jam pelajaran berjalan sangat cepat dan sekarang sudah pukul 09.15 menit.

Aduh, saking asiknya melamun, Taekwoon jadi tak memperhatikan pelajaran dan ini semua karena Hakyeon.

Aish... Nyalahin Hakyeon, padahal itukan salahnya sendiri melamun.

Pelajaran hari ini sangat membosan tampa Hakyeon di sini. Batin Taekwoon.

Tangannya terulur untuk memasukkan buku pelajaran karena pelajaran selanjutnya adalah olahraga yang berarti mereka harus melakukan pemanasan di luar.

Srek.

Sebuah surat terjatuh dari mejanya. Dari siapa?. Batin Taekwoon saat tak melihat nama pengirimnya.

Di bukanya surat tersebut dan membacanya.

To :

Taekwoon

Hai... Mian sudah menganggu hari-harimu 2 atau 3 tahun terakhir yah? Ah, sudah lupa.

Aku hanya ingin meminta ma'af dan ku harap kau mau mema'afkanku.

Seperti yang ku katakan padamu 2 minggu yang lalu.

Aku akan mengembalikan hari-harimu yang tenang, jadi kau tak usah khawatir lagi, jika aku berada di sekelilingmu... Karena aku tak akan pernah kau lihat lagi di StarLight High School.

Dan kuharap hari-harimu akan lebih berwarna bersama dengan Jaehwan.

And... The last words I'm want to say to u... Saranghae...

Kata-kata yang tak pernah bisa terucap kini aku bisa mngucapkannya di sini.

Dan tolong abaikan saja ini karena aku tahu, kau tak akan pernah bisa mencintaiku.

Teruslah tersenyum seperti itu. Karena kau terlihat tampan saat tersenyum.

Mian, karena sudah menganggu hari-harimu yang tenang tersebut.

Selamat tinggal.

From :

Hakyeon

Taekwoon meremas surat yang di temukannya tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berlari keluar kelasnya. Begitu pula dengan Jaehwan yang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari kelasnya yang sedang melangsungkan pelajaran sejarah.

Mereka berpas-pasan dan sepertinya mereka memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Mereka harus bisa menemui Wonshik, Hongbin atau Sanghyuk untuk menjelaskan maksud dari surat yang mereka terima.

Namun, seakan keberuntungan tak berpihak ke arah mereka ke tiga orang yang di cari tak masuk sekolah karena izin keluarga.

Tunggu... Sejak kapan keluarga mereka bisa sama-sama melangsungkan acara? Atau jangan-jangan mereka...

"Bandara" ucap mereka bersamaan.

Dengan berlari mereka sampai di parkiran sekolah dan segera saja Taekwoon menyalahkan motornya dan di belakangnya terdapat Jaehwan.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 09.28 yang artinya mungkin atau tidak mereka akan sampai di sana jam 10.13 menit karena perjalanan dari sekolah ke bandara memakan waktu 45 menit.

Jaehwan di belakangnya mengecek pemberangkatan yang di lakukan pagi ini.

"Hyung... Pesawat menuju jepang berangkat jam 09.55" teriak Jaehwan

Mendengarnya Taekwoon mempercepat laju motornya tersebut. Mungkinkah mereka dapat sampai di bandara sebelum jam 09.55 terlewatkan?

"Uuaaahhh... Hyungg... Pelan-pelan!" teriak Jaehwan kaget.

"Tidak bisa... Jika aku memperlambatnya, kita akan terlambat sampai di sana" ucap Taekwoon.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jaehwan mendengar seorang Jung Taekwoon berbicara panjang seperti...

ini semua karena Hakyeon hyung. Pikirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 08. 55 AM mereka semua sampai di sana.

Hakyeon menurunkan koper dan juga tas ranselnya dari mobil begitu juga dengan eomma, appa dan noonanya.

Berjalan memasuki bandara di ikuti oleh Wonshik, Hongbin, dan Sanghyuk di belakangnya.

Appa dan Eommanya menuju ke arah resepsionis bandara tersebut untuk mengkomfirmasikan tiket mereka.

Sedangkan Hakyeon, noonanya, Wonshik, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk memutuskan mencari tempat duduk sebelum Hakyeon sekeluarga berangkat.

"Tak terasa.. Hyung sebentar lagi akan pergi" ucap Sanghyuk tiba-tiba menghentikan keheningan yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Jangan lupakan kami hyung..." Ucap Hongbin.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan hyung?" Tanya Wonshik memastikannya.

"Ya, memang tak terasa jika waktu yang kita lalu bersama akan berjalan secepat ini... Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kalian.. Kalian adalah sahabat yang sangat aku sayangi dan hanya kupunya di sini... Benar yang di katakan Wonshik... Kita akan bertemu lagi beberapa tahun ke depan entah itu tahun depan, 5 tahun ke depan atau bahkan 10 ke depan aku tidak akan melupakan kalian dan kita akan bertemu lagi bagaimanapun kondisi kita saat itu tiba." jawab Hakyeon mencoba mengurangi kesedihan mereka.

Noonanya yang berada di samping Hakyeon mendengarnya. Mendengar semua perkataan Hakyeon yang menurutnya sangat betul dan tepat di katakan di saat seperti ini..

'Ternyata nae namdongsaeng sudah mulai dewasa' batin noonanya tersenyum

"Hyung... Hiks... Aku tak akan melupakanmu hiks..." Ucap Sanghyuk mulai terisak.

"Hey... Kenapa harus menangis... Kita masih bisa berteleponan bukan? Jarak bukanlah apa-apa Hyukkie-ah." Ucap Hakyeon memeluk Sanghyuk di sampingnya.

"Kau harus menelepon kami jika kau sudah sampai di sana hyung..." Ucap Wonshik

"Baiklah... Aku akan menelepon kalian." ucap Hakyeon melepaskan pelukkannya pada Sanghyuk dan memeluk Wonshik

" Hyung... " Panggil Hongbin

"Aku akan sangat merindukanmu..." Ucap Hongbin menunduk

"Tentu... Aku juga akan sangat merindukanmu.." Jawab Hakyeon melepaskan pelukkannya pada Wonshik dan memeluk Hongbin

Kami juga pasti akan sangat merindukanmu.. Hyung" ucap Sanghyuk dan Wonshik memeluk Hakyeon juga dengan Hongbin

Sehingga terbentuk 'Grup Hug' tersebut.

"Hakyeon... Kita harus pergi." Ucap eommanya.

Mendengar ucapan eomma-nya membuat mereka melepaskan pelukkannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku harus pergi, jaga diri kalian baik-baik yah..." ucap Hakyeon mengambil tasnya.

"Ya, hyung... Jangan lupa mengabari kami" ucap Hongbin.

"Ya... Dah..." Jawab Hakyeon melambaikan tangannya. Tanpa di sadarinya air matanya jatuh di pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Motornya terus melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata tanpa ada kesalahan atau terluka seperti seorang profesional balapan motor begitulah Taekwoon membawa motornya.

Jam 09.53 menit mereka sampai di bandara, setelah memarkirkan motor, mereka berlari memasuki bandara tersebut tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka yang masih mengunakan baju sekolah.

Tepat jam 09.55 mereka mendengar sebuah pesawat sudah di terbangkan dan saat itu juga Taekwoon dan Jaehwan melihat ke tiga orang yang mereka cari tadi.

"Di mana Hakyeon?" tanya Taekwoon.

"Dia sudah pergi.." Jawab Sanghyuk tak suka melihat Taekwoon di depan mereka bersama dengan Jaehwan.

"Tidak mungkin..." Gumamnya merosot ke bawah dan Jaehwan di belakangnya mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal, my first love, Jung Taekwoon." batin Hakyeon sambil memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ENDING!.

Ah, sebenarnya ini cerita sudah lama pengen di publish... Tapi, endingnya bikin bingung... Kkkk... Jadilah sekarang baru di publish dan endingnya seperti itu.

Rina Eon & Yeonnie eon... Ini sudah di publishin... Mian memakan waktu lama.

~Key~


	2. Chapter 2 SEQUEL - Part 01

Warning : kemungkinan Angst masih menyertai ff ini... #apamaksudnya?#

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Sepintar-pintarnya diriku...**_

 _ **Tetap saja aku masih memiliki satu sisi bodoh di dalamnya...**_

 _ **Karena aku bodoh menyiayiakan dirimu yang mencintaiku...**_

 _ **Dan kini kebodohan itu membuatku menyadarinya sekarang...**_

 _ **bahwa aku... mencintaimu... Hakyeon-ah.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 tahun kemudian...

Kota Seoul

25 April 20XX

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam 03.08 AM

Malam yang sunyi dan sepi. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan berjalan kala itu..

Semuanya sepertinya masih mengungsi didalam kasur mereka yang hangat tersebut.

Menikmati tidur mereka sehabis menjalankan aktivitas mereka seharian ini.

Namun, disebuah mansion yang sangat jauh dari keramaian...

Mansion yang bergaya eropa klasik itu, tampak sangat sunyi dan mengcekam jika dirasakan...

Disebuah ruangan yang cukup besar, seorang namja tinggi berkulit putih terlihat sedang gelisah didalam tidurnya.

"Jangan pergi!" teriak namja tersebut

Matanya terbuka lebar menandakan namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tangan yang berusaha meraih sesuatu yang hampa tersebut.

"Haah... Haah... Haah... Mimpi itu lagi... Haah... Haah... " Gumamnya mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidurnya

tangan kirinya membawa kakinya memeluk dirinya sendiri dan tangan kanannya meremas rambutnya tersebut.

TOK TOK TOK...

Cklek

"Taekwoonie, sayang... Ada apa? kenapa kau berteriak-teriak?" Tanya Eommanya khawatir memasuki kamarnya tidak terkunci tersebut.

"Eomma... Kenapa... mimpi terus datang padaku?" Tanya Taekwoon saat eommanya mengelus wajahnya.

Yah, namja itu adalah Jung Taekwoon yang saat ini terbangun karena mimpi lamanya itu.

Mimpi yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang...

Seseorang yang sudah membuatnya menyadari sesuatu...

Sesuatu yang seharusnya dia sadari lebih cepat...

Cinta...

Yah, orang itu membuatnya menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh dalam pesona orang itu...

Seseorang yang sudah dia sia-siakan 7 tahun yang lalu...

Seseorang yang sudah membawa hatinya pergi bersama dirinya

Seseorang itu bernama Cha Hakyeon.

Yah... Seorang namja yang sudah membuat dunia Taekwoon terasa sepi, sunyi dan kosong itu..

Pergi karena kebodohannya yang terlambat menyadari bahwa dirinya mencintai namja itu..

Kini dia merasakan apa yang namanya rasa sakit dihatinya.

"Tenanglah sayang... itu hanyalah bunga tidur... Sekarang kembalilah tidur ya?." Ucap eommanya.

Taekwoon menuruti kata eommanya yang menyuruh kembali tidur

"Eomma... Apakah kesempatan kedua itu memang ada?" Tanya Taekwoon sebelum menutup matanya.

"Tentu saja ada... Kesempatan kedua itu tentu saja ada kalau orang itu sabar menunggunya sayang..." Jawab eommanya membetulkan selimutnya.

"Nah, sekarang tidurlah Taekwoonie" lanjutnya

Cklek

Thub

Mrs. Jung keluar setelah dipastikannya anaknya kembali tidur..

Yang ternyata Taekwoon tidak tidur, dia hanya memejamkan matanya agar eommanya keluar dari ruangannya.

 _'Kapan kesempatan kedua itu datang padaku?'_ Batinnya memandangi langit-langit kamarnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

seminggu kemudian...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kota Seoul

02 Mey 20XX Jam 09.47 AM

baru saja sebuah pesawat yang datang dari bandara jepang mendarat di bandara korea, membuat senyuman terukir diwajah seorang namja tan yang masih berada diatas pesawat.

 _'Welcome back to home'_ batinnya senang.

Seorang namja berkulit tan memakai baju serba hitam dan kacamata hitam serta headset yang terpasang di kedua teliganya di pesawat tadi dia baru saja keluar dari pesawat yang membawanya kembali ke tanah air kelahirannya...

Semua mata yang melihat kearahnya mereka tak dapat memalingkan wajah mereka kesamping karena wajah itu sungguh manis dan tampan.

Dan juga dengan rambut berwarna blonde, siapa yang tidak akan memperhatikannya?.

Dari kejauhan dapat dilihatnya seorang namja muda tinggi berlari mengdahului ketiga orang lainnya yang datang bersamanya itu.

Yang dia ketahui ke empat orang itu adalah sahabat-sahabatya.

"N Hyung..." Teriak Sanghyuk sebelum dirinya melompat memeluk namja tan tersebut.

"Hahaha... Sanghyuk..." Dan diterima dengan baik oleh N alias Hakyeon tersebut.

"Apa kabar kalian?" Tanya Hakyeon kepada keempat orang dihadapannya setelah melepas pelukkannya pada Sanghyuk.

"kami sangat baik hyung. Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Hongbin

"Aku juga sangat baik rasanya." Jawab Hakyeon tersenyum

"hyung... kami sangat merindukanmu" ucap Wonshik menampilkan wajah sedih

"jangan menangis dan tidak boleh menangis" ucap Hakyeon kepada Wonshik

"tidak akan, karena kau bukanlah seseorang yang suka mendramatisirkan keadaan." jawab Wonshik tersenyum

"hyung..." panggil Jaehwan

mendengarnya Hakyeon memalingkan wajahnya kearah Jaehwan dan tersenyum.

"ah, Jaehwan-ah... sini.. aku ingin memelukmu." ucap Hakyeon merentangkan tangannya kearah Jaehwan.

"aku merindukanmu..." ucap Hakyeon mengelus punggungnya tak lama melepaskan pelukkannya.

namun, sepertinya Hakyeon mengingat sesuatu setelah melepaskan pelukkannya dengann Jaehwan.

"Jaehwan-ah... seingatku kau memiliki seorang pacar?" tanya Hakyeon melihat ke sekitarnya untuk mencari sebuah jawaban atas ingatannya tersebut.

deg!

senyuman ke tiganya tiba-tiba saja sedikit memudar mendengar pertanyaan Hakyeon, begitupula dengan Jaehwan yang bingung harus menjawab apa atas pertanyaan Hakyeon itu.

"ah, mari kita pergi... sepertinya aku disini menjadi pusat perhatian yah?." lanjutnya melihat sekitarnya tanpa memperhatikan muka mereka yang sedikit berubah itu.

dan menaruh tangannya dibelakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal tersebut.

"iya, iya.. ayo kita pergi..." ucap Hongbin menanggapi.

setelahnya mereka berjalan keluar dari sana dengan diam tanpa ada yang ingin berbicara. sepertinya pikiran mereka pergi entah kemana setelah pertanyaan itu Hakyeon keluarkan.

'jangan sampai dia bertemu dengan orang itu' batin Hongbin, Wonshik dan Sanghyuk melihat keluar jendela

 _'apa yang terjadi? kenapa mereka diam? sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Hakyeon hyung.'_ batin Jaehwan sambil menyetir mobil yang mereka tumpangi tersebut.

sedangkan Hakyeon sepertinya sangat menikmati perjalanannya menuju apartemen yang akan ditinggalinya selama beberapa tahun dia dikorea.

Apa yang telah terjadi selama 7 tahun ini saat Hakyeon tinggal dinegeri orang?

apakah Hakyeon sudah melupakan orang itu?

tapi, sepertinya tidak seperti itu... sesuatu pasti telah terjadi disana...

dan kenapa hanya ke tiga orang itu saja yang mengetahuinya?.

apa rahasia yang mereka sembunyikan itu?.

apakah Jaehwan akan mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya dalam batinnya itu?

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon menatap bangunan dihadapanya tersebut.

menatapnya tidak percaya kalau appanya akan memberikannya sebuah apartemen megah untuknya.

dia hanya bisa menatapnya kagum bangunan itu sebelum sebuah senyuman terukir diwajahnya.

padahal seingatnya mereka mempunyai sebuah rumah di korea tapi, appanya menjawab pertanyaannya tersebut dengan mengatakan padanya bahwa rumah mereka di korea sudah dijual dan sudah ditinggali oleh sebuah keluarga baru.

dan disinilah dia sekarang, menatap apartemen megah itu.

 _'Gomawoyo, Appa'_ batinnya.

"ayo, N hyung... cepat kita masuk..." ucap Sanghyuk tidak sabaran.

haish... yang punya apartemen siapa jadinya?.

Hakyeon hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Sanghyuk.

tak terasa sudah 7 tahun dia meninggalkan korea dan sekarang dia sudah disini di negaranya tempat kelahirannya..

rasa senang hadir dalam hatinya. sepertinya besok dia bisa membuat sedikit pesta kecil bersama sahabat-sahabatnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon, namja ini sedang duduk di terasnya, memandang bunga-bunga didepannya dengan pandangan tidak tertarik sama sekali.

jam baru menunjukkan angka 12.25 PM dan dirinya sudah dirumah sehabis jam kuliahnya.

rasa bosan selalu datang padanya kala dia tidak memiliki sesuatu yang dapat dikerjakannya.

"huufffttt..." helaan nafas dia keluarkan.

tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang pada kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu.

menampilkan sosok dirinya yang selalu menghindari namja tan yang selalu mengejarnya.

dan menampilkan sebuah kilasan ingatan tentangnya yang menyatakan cintanya pada Jaehwan sahabat Hakyeon yang diterima dengan baik oleh Jaehwan.

dan kejadian selanjutnya membuat hatinya sakit.

dia mencium Jaehwan saat dilihatnya sosok namja tan itu kian mendekat kearah mereka.

hingga langkah kaki itu berhenti. dapat dilihatnya bahwa mata yang selalu memandangnya dengan penuh cinta itu berubah karenanya. pancaran matanya tak lagi cerah.

karena mata yang memancarkan kesan ceria itu sudah berubah, mata itu menatapnya dengan penuh rasa sakit di dalamnya.

Taekwoon yang saat itu tidak tahu mengapa hatinya seakan sakit saat mata namja tan itu menitikkan airmata.

airmata yang tidak pernah dilihatnya... jatuh karena dirinya.

entah kenapa hatinya saat itu sangat sakit.

ini semua terjadi karena kebodohannya sendiri..

seandainya dirinya lebih cepat menyadarinya...

pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi...

Hakyeon, namja itu pasti sekarang berada disisinya...

tersenyum dan tertawa bersamanya...

membuat kenangan manis bersamanya...

 _tapi, itu semua tak akan pernah terjadi_. batinnya.

Ting~

sebuah pesan masuk kedalam ponselnya...

 _From : Ken_

 _Hay, hyung... apa kabarmu?._

 _aku ingin bertemu denganmu di kafe biasanya._

setelah membaca Taekwoon membalas pesan tersebut, singkat dan jelas sama persis dengan keperibadiannya yang dingin tersebut.

 _To : Ken_

 _Baik. Aku kesana._

hanya 3 saja yang ditulisnya disana. sungguh itu sangat mencerminkan dirinya.

setelah membalas pesan tersebut Taekwoon melangkahkan kakinya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir rapi di bagasi mobil.

menaiki dan mengandarainya. menuju StarLight Caffe yang dulu sering mereka datangi 6 tahun yang lalu.

Yups, Taekwoon dan Jaehwan memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan yang terasa sangat hambar setelah 1 tahun Hakyeon pergi ke negeri orang, jepang.

mereka berpisah dengan baik-baik dan masih berkomunikasi sampai sekarang dan Jaehwan memutuskan kembali ke para sahabatnya tersebut dan diterima sangat baik oleh Wonshik, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk walau sebenarnya Sanghyuk sangat tidak mengizinkan Jaehwan untuk kembali masuk kedalam persahabatan mereka.

Namun, karena perkataan Wonshik dan Hongbin akan sesuatu akhirnya Sanghyuk menerima Jaehwan kembali kedalam persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kaki panjangnya memasuki cafe tersebut setelah memarkirkan mobilnya disamping jalan dekat kafe itu.

Tarkwoon mengedarkan pandangannya mencari Jaehwan yang ternyata duduk diujung kafe tersebut, melambaikan tangannya pada Taekwoon yang baru masuk.

dengan segera dirinya menyamperin Jaehwan yang terlihat santai dengan kaos oblong dan celana jeansnya yang berwarna biru keputihan.

didudukkannya dirinya didepan Jaehwan.

"ada apa?" tanya Tarkwoon to the point

"Aku memiliki kabar baik untukmu..." ucap Jaehwan tersenyum cerah.

"katakan." ucap Taekwoon dan hanya balasan itu yang Jaehwan dapatkan.

mendengarnya Jaehwan mencibir sifat Taekwoon yang menurutnya tidak berubah sama sekali 6 tahun terakhir.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu kalau Ha-"

"Jaehwan? kau sedang apa disini? dan... siapa dia?" tanya sebuah suara yang mengitrupsi ucapan Jaehwan.

DEG!

mereka, Jaehwan dan Taekwoon terdiam ditempat. pikiran mereka terbang kemana-mana.

"Ha-"

"Yak, kau lama sekali Hakyeon hyung..." kembali sebuah suara yang dibuat seperti orang marah mengitrupsi ucapan Jaehwan.

"Lol? Jaehwan hyung sedang apa disini?" tanya Sanghyuk yang muncul dibelakang Hakyeon dan langsung berbicara sebelum Hakyeon memnuka mulutnya.

DEG!

baru disadarinya bahwa Jaehwan tidak sendiri melainkan bersama dengan orang yang dibenci oleh dirinya, Jung Taekwoon.

gurat kekesalan, kecewa dan khawatir terpancar jelas diraut wajah Sanghyuk. bagaimanapun saat ini Taekwoon berada tepat didepan mereka.

"aku... hanya bertemu dengan Ta-" lagi-lagi dua suara lain mengintrupsi mereka

"aahhh... hyungie... kau lama sekali..." Ucap Hongbin mengeluh

"benar sekali, aku bosan menunggu Hakyeon hyung..." ucap Wonshik yang juga mengeluh.

DEG

seketika mereka terdiam saat sudah sampai ditempat 4 orang yang mereka kenal berada dan melihat seseorang yang mereka anggap sebagai penyebab semua ini terjadi berada dihadapan mereka dan Hakyeon hanya memperhatikan wajah mereka yang berubah pucat. ada apa ini? kenapa mereka langsung terdiam melihat Jaehwan dan namja ini didepan mereka?.

"kalian kenapa? kenapa diam?" tanya Hakyeon membuka suaranya.

"itu... itu..." Wonshik ngak tahu harua mengatakan apa-apa pada Hakyeon. dia sedikit panik sekarang.

"ayo, kita pergi hyung." ucap Hongbin yang langsung menyambar tangan Hakyeon untuk berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu, Hakyeon!" ucap Taekwoon yang tiba-tiba saja menyambar tangannya untuk memghentikan pergerakan mereka.

DEG!

 _'Jangan mengganguku, Hakyeon!'_

Sebuah suara terlintas dikepalanya.

"Aarrrrggghhhhh...!" tiba-tiba saja Hakyeon melepaskan tangannya dari mereka dan memengang kepalanya yang sakit.

apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? akankah Taekwoon mendapatkan kesempatan keduanya?.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC OR ENDING

ini hanya sequel dari 'The Last Word' yang saya bagi dalam beberapa Part. semoga suka.

dan Neomu Gomawo bagi kalian semua yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca, mereview, mengfollow dan mengfav-kan karya saya ini.

Bye... sampai ketemu di part 2-nya...

~Key~


	3. Chapter 3 SEQUEL - Part 02

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hakyeon, namja itu terbaring dikamarnya dengan sangat tenang seakan-akan tidak akan ada yang menggangu tidurnya.

perlahan-lahan matanya mulai terbuka dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

'kenapa aku berada disini?' batinnya bertanya

memandangi seluruh ruangan yang dia yakini adalah kamarnya.

pelan-pelan dia bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

sepi dan terang.

itulah yang dirasakan dan dilihatnya. tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dan keberadaan seseorang di apartemennya.

tak ada suara para sahabatnya dan tanda-tanda keberadaan mereka.

semuanya seakan tak pernah ada disana dan keadaan apartemennya yang sepi saat dia bangun mengingatnya akan hari dimana dia terbangun dari tidur panjangnya yang sepi dan tak ada seorangpun disisinya.

kata pertama yang keluar dari dirinya adalah siapa dirinya dan dimana dia.

Hakyeon kehilangan ingatannya saat mencoba menolong seorang anak kecil yang baru menginjak umur 2 tahun dijalanan yang penuh dengan kendaraan berlalu lalang.

saat itu semua orang panik, tidak ada yang berani menyelamatkan anak kecil itu, demgan inisiatifnya sendiri dia nekat menyelamatkan anak kecil tersebut dan menyebabkan dirinya yang terpental cukup jauh dari mobil yang menabraknya dengan sang anak berada dalam dekapannya.

anak itu baik-baik saja. tapi, dirinya tidak. kepalanya terbentuk cukup keras saat menghantam aspal menyebabkan dirinya langsung pingsan saat itu juga.

membuat semua orang disanan semakin panik dan tegang dengan kejadian yang terjadi didepan mata mereka.

10 menit kemudian ambulan datang dan membawa Hakyeon kerumah sakit dan langsung dilarikan keruang UGD untuk mendapatkan penanganan langsung dari dokter.

keluarganya tentu saja panik saat menerima kabar tersebut, apalagi mereka sangat syok saat Hakyeon terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah koma selama 2 bulan diranjang rumah sakit dan tak mengenal mereka sedikitpun.

perih dan sakit membuat mereka harus membuat kebohongan saat Hakyeon sudah sadar, agar dia tidak mengingat masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

dan tentu saja, Wonshik, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk saat mendengar Hakyeon kecelakaan juga kaget dan syok saat Hakyeon juga tak mengenal mereka sebagai sahabatnya.

namun, bertanya seakan mereka semua terasa asing baginya.

namun, setiap kali kata-kata yang mereka katakan akan memancing otaknya untuk berpikir dan mengingat tentang sama lalunya.

tap

deg

"hyung, sudah bangun?" tanya Hongbin tiba-tiba dibelakangnya memengang bahunya.

"hyaaa... Binnie-ah jangan membuatku kaget!" seru Hakyeon melihat pelaku pemegang bahunya yang sempat dikira hantu oleh Hakyeon

"kekeke..."

"Aish..."

dan Hongbin hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi Hakyeon yang tidak berubah sedikitpun, mengingat itu hatinya merasa sedikit menghangat dan tersenyum sangat manis kearah dapur melihat Hakyeon yang berjalan kearah kulkas dengan mengambek saat dia terkekeh tadi.

tanpa Hongbin sadari didalam gerutuan Hakyeon dia merasa lega karena kali ini dia tidak terbangun tanpa satupun orang disisinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan sekarang berada dihadapan kedua orang sahabatnya.

mereka memandang tajam Jaehwan yang menunduk karena ketahuan bertemu dengan Taekwoon. namja yang tak diinginkan oleh mereka kehadirannya diingatan Hakyeon hyung mereka yang sekarang.

"kenapa kau bertemu dengannya Ken hyung? bukankah kau sudah berjanji pada kami tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. apa alasanmu Ken hyung?." tanya Sanghyuk dengan nada dinginnya. entah sejak kapan dia mempelajari nada sedingin itu.

"aku... itu..." dan entah kenapa Jaehwan sangat gugup sekarang.

"apakah kau ingin mengatakan padanya kalau Hakyeon hyung sudah pulang? kau ingin dia menyakiti Hakyeon hyung kami lagi? cukup! jangan bawa dia dihadapan Hakyeon hyung lagi. kami tak menginginkannya disini. kami tak ingin ada yang berhianat didalam persahabatan kami lagi. cukup kau yang menyakiti hatinya.." Ucap Sanghyuk berhenti.

"... ayo, kita pergi... dan lupakan untuk mempertemukan Hakyeon hyung dengan namja itu lagi." ucap Sanghyuk memimpi mereka keluar dari kafe itu.

Wonshik dari samping hanya memperhatikan saja dan memberikan tatapan tak sukanya saat kata 'berhianat' dikeluarkan Sanghyuk pada Jaehwan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaehwan Pov

mereka masih mengingatnya dan aku tahu.. didalam persahabatan itu penghianatan sulit untuk dimaafkan.

aku sangat tahu itu, tapi sekarang aku tak ingin tahu kalau penghianatan yang kulakukan akan berdampak buruk didalam persahabatan ini...

berdampak sangat buruk dan aku membenci diriku...

aku sangat membenci diriku sendiri saat mengetahui dari mulut mereka sendiri bahwa Hakyeon hyung... tak mengingat satu pun dari kami...

dia tak mengingat Taekwoon, orang yang dicintainya. orang sudah kurebut darinya 7 tahun yang lalu..

kini diingatannya... hanya ada kami sahabatnya serta bumonimnya dan noonanya...

tak ada sedikit bayangan Taekwoon didalam sana...

namun, karena diriku.. dia mungkin mulai mengingat Taekwoon.

maaf hyung... mianhae hyung... maaf karena aku tak tahu semua tentang dirimu setahun setelah dirimu pergi kenegeri orang..

mian...

Jaehwan Pov End

.

.

.

.

.

.

mobil mereka melaju dengan sangat santai dengan kecepatan hanya 40 km saja.

kembali keapartemen Hakyeon dan mereka berharap Hakyeon sudah terbangun setelah pingsan saat berteriak memegang kepalanya.

dan mereka berharap Hongbin tak pergi kemanapun dan tetap menemani Hakyeon disana.

20 menit kemudian...

mereka sudah sampai di depan apartemen Hakyeon dan menekan bel.

Ting Tong~

"iya... iya..." dan mereka mendenr suara Hongbin dan suara langkah kaki berjalan kearah pintu didepan mereka.

cklek

"ayo, masuk. Hakyeon hyung sudah bangun." ucap Hongbin menginfokan saat melihat wajah ketiga orang sahabatnya didepan pintu.

"hyaaa... kalian... darimana saja sih..." ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Hongbin membuat keempatnya terlonjak kaget.

"astaga Hakyeon hyung... kebiasaan barumu yang itu kenapa selalu muncul tiba-tiba sih?." tanya Wonshik mengelus dadanya dan pertanyaan itu dianggukin oleh 3 orang sahabatnya.

"hehehe... mian." ucap Hakyeon menyengir...

'tidak... seharusnya kamilah yang harus meminta maaf padamu hyung' batin mereka.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

sorry lama yah... selamat membaca...

dan ada kabar gembira... ffn sudah bisa membaca review sekarang Yeay! (jingkrak-jingkrak ngak jelas). senang ngak? senang ngak?.

kalau key senang banget malah...

bye... sampai ketemu dipart 3.

~Key~


	4. Chapter 4 SEQUEL - Part 03

HAPPY READING!

.

.

.

Walau harus memulai dari awal tak apa...

Karena aku hanya perlu berusaha mendapatkan cintanya kembali...

Walau harus melalui banyak pertentangan dari sahabat-sahabatmu tak apa...

Karena aku hanya perlu meluluhkan hati mereka...

Walau perjuanganku sekeras batu...

Aku akan berusaha seperti air...

Yang mengikis sedikit demi sedikit kerasnya batu...

Begitulah yang langkah yang harus kulakukan...

Mencoba meluluhkan hati mereka sedikit demi sedikit...

.

.

.

Taekwoon POV

Dia kembali, dan aku merasa sangat senang sekali...

Akhirnya... Aku bisa bertemu dengannya setelah sekian lama menunggu...

Namun, ada yang aneh...

Dia tak mengenaliku sama sekali...

Dan rasa senangku berubah menjadi perasaan sedih...

Apa yang telah terjadi padanya?

Dari reaksinya tadi yang kulihat...

Sepertinya dia kehilangan ingatannya...

Itu berarti ingatannya tentang diriku...

Tak ada disana... Sudah terhapus dan tenggelam didalam ingatan terdalamnya...

Aku membenci ini...

Kenapa disaat dia sudah kembali..

Dia terkena amnesia?

Apakah ini cobaan untukku?.

Apakah ini jawaban atas keinginanku

Ya, kesempatan kedua yang Tuhan berikan...

Kenapa harus seperti ini...

Kenapa cobaan yang kau berikan ini...

Harus datang dengan cara seperti ini..

Amnesia? Tak pernah terpikirkan olehku, jika dia akan mendapatkan kata itu...

Kata yang tak pernah aku bayangkan...

Haah...

Akan seperti apa perjuangan yang harus kulakukan?

Melihat dia secara tiba-tiba berteriak dan memegang kepalanya..

Aku ingin sekali menenangkannya...

Namun, mereka mencegahku dan membawanya pergi begitu saja dari hadapanku saat Hakyeon pingsan.

Jaehwan terlihat syok saat mereka berdiri disana memandanginya.

Juga dibawah pergi oleh mereka.

Dan aku disini sendirian...

Melamunkan semua yang terjadi begitu cepat didepan mataku.

Hakyeon yang dulunya terlihat menyebalkan dimataku..

Sekarang terlihat manis.

Memikirkannya saja jantungku berdetak kencang..

Aku...

Akan mendekatinya..

Dengan langkah pelan...

Dan membuatnya mengingatku sedikit demi sedikit.

Walau membutuhkan waktu lama, tak apa..

Aku akan berusaha sabar...

Seperti dirinya yang selalu sabar menghadapi diriku yang dulu..

Tetap tersenyum walau hatinya terus tersakiti.

Memandangiku dari kejauhan...

Dan mengamati setiap jengkal langkah yang kulakukan.

Aku...

Akan berusaha sepertinya...

Ya, seperti dirinya yang dulu namun, dengan caraku sendiri..

Taekwoon POV End.

.

.

.

Hakyeon, namja tan itu membentangkan tangannya dan menghirup udara dingin yang menyapa kulitnya.

Seulas senyum manis terukir disana seakan memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sedang merasa damai dan tenang disaat bersamaan.

Udara pagi yang belum tercemari oleh asap kendaraan dan kesibukkan orang-orang sangatlah sehat untuk dinikmati setiap pagi.

Dan Hakyeon menyukai itu.

Menyukai setiap jengkal waktu yang dia lewati disana.

Hingga sebuah suara mengalihkannya dari dunianya tersebut.

"N hyung... Ayo, kita sarapan..." Teriak Sanghyuk memanggilnya.

"Ya.. Aku akan kesana.." Balasnya memutar badannya dan mulai melangkah menuju Sanghyuk yang tersenyum akan sifat hyungnya yang menurutnya tidaklah berubah.

Selalu menyukai semua yang membuatnya nyaman.

"Ayo, masuk." Ajak Hakyeon setelah dia sampai dihadapan Sanghyuk.

"Nde, hyung." Jawab Sanghyuk yang disambut elusan halus tangan Hakyeon dikepalanya.

.

.

.

Taekwoon, namja dingin itu memperhatikan Hakyeon yang berdiri membentangkan tangannya dengan mata tertutup dari kejauhan.

Sampai aktifitas mengamatinya itu berubah dan ingin memeluk Hakyeon.

Baru langkah pertama, sebuah suara yang dikenalinya membuat dirinya menghentikan langkahnya..

"N hyung... Ayo, kita sarapan..." Teriak Sanghyuk memanggil Hakyeon.

Ya, Sanghyuk si magnae didalam grup Hakyeon itu terlihat sanggat overprotektif padanya.

Dan itu membuat Taekwoon kesusahan hanya untuk bertemu dengan Hakyeon karena Sanghyuk selalu ada dimanapun Hakyeon berada.

Seminggu sudah setelah kejadian itu, Taekwoon sangat sulit menemukan jalan dan waktu yang tepat untuk menemui Hakyeon.

Yang semakin lama semakin terlihat mengagumkan dimatanya.

Semakin terlihat bersinar dan manis.

Dan juga dia ingin sekali memeluk tubuh itu, memeluk seorang Cha Hakyeon yang sudah membuat hatinya berdetak dengan sangat kacau saat hanya memikirkannya saja.

'Hakyeon-ah..' Batinnya sedih karena hanya bisa memanggil nama itu dari hatinya saja.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Hakyeon berhenti sebelum memasuki apartemennya, saat dirasakannya seseorang memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Hakyeon memutar balik badannya dan melihat sekeliling tempatnya sekarang ini.

Dan matanya menangkap sosok yang sudah Hakyeon yakini seminggu ini memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan sosok itu adalah sosok yang sudah membuat kepalanya sakit setelah mendengar suara yang tak asing dikepalanya.

Namun, sejak dia pingsan, dia tak mengingat lagi suara itu. Yang dia mengerti mungkin itu adalah masa kelam yang ingin dihapusnya secara keseluruhan.

"Hyung... Ayo, masuk." Panggil Ravi saat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu tak kunjung memasuki apartemennya.

"Sebentar ravi-ah." Ucap Hakyeon kakinya melangkah menuju tempat sosok itu.

Namun, sosok itu seakan mengetahui Hakyeon menuju tempatnya melangkahkan kakinya menjauh sebelum mereka -para sahabat Hakyeon- mengetahui dirinya berada disana.

Dan membuat mereka semakin membencinya.

Hakyeon berlari-lari kecil saat dirasakannya sosok tersebut berjalan lebih cepat dari yang sebelumnya.

"Hey..." Panggil Hakyeon namun, sosok itu tak mengubrisnya dan terus berjalan.

Tab

"Hey..." Panggil Hakyeon saat dirinya sudah mengapai sosok tersebut.

Sosok itu hanya diam dan tak berbalik sedikitpun membuat Hakyeon sedikit bingung dengan sosok didepannya ini hingga Hakyeon sendiri mengambil inisiatif untuk berdiri dihadapan orang tersebut.

Mata mereka bertemu, dan jantung mereka berdetak dengan sangat cepat membuat Hakyeon merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya sedangkan sosok yang bernama Taekwoon itu merasa senang namun, juga takut disaat bersamaan.

Senang karena Hakyeon mengejarnya dan sekarang berada dihadapannya, dan takut saat mereka -para sahabat Hakyeon- menemukannya disana.

"Hey, siapa namamu? Aku Cha Hakyeon." Ucap Hakyeon memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jung Taekwoon." Balasnya singkat, matanya tetap menatap mata Hakyeon yang menurutnya terlihat mengemaskan.

Kenapa dirinya dulu tak memperhatikan namja yang berada dihadapanya ini? Kenapa dirinya tak pernah melihat kearah namja manis ini?.

Hakyeon terlihat sangat manis dan itu membuat pipinya sedikit memerah.

"Hey, apa kau sakit Taekwoon-ssi?." Tanya Hakyeon saat melihat rona merah dipipinya.

"T-tidak." Jawabnya lagi singkat.

"Kalau begitu ayo, ikut aku, kau pasti akan menyukai sahabat-sahabatku." Ucap Hakyeon.

"T-tapi.."

"Tak ada tapi-tapian. Mereka pasti akan senang mendapatkan teman baru." Ucapnya ceria seakan tak pernah terjadi apapun diantara mereka

'Dia tak berubah, masih seperti dulu.' Batin Taekwoon memandang Hakyeon yang menariknya tanpa mereka sadari, mereka sudah berada didalam apartemen Hakyeon.

"Hyung... Kau lama sekali, katanya tadi sebentar.." Ucap Hongbin mempoutkan bibirnya.

"aku lapaarrr..." Ucap Sanghyuk merajut.

"Hey, lihat aku membawa teman baru." Ucap Hakyeon mengalihkan perhatian mereka dan memandang kearah Hakyeon dan sosok Taekwoon dibelakangnya.

Deg.

"K-kau..." Ucap mereka bertiga hampir bersamaan dan Hakyeon memandangnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

Sedangkan Jaehwan menatap was-was akan keadaan yang sedang terjadi sekarang dan Taekwoon merasa dirinya sungguh sangat tak beruntung sekarang.

.

.

.

Suasana hening dan cangung atau bisa dibilang tegang membuat suasana makan yang dirasakan Hakyeon sedikit membosankan.

Tak ada yang berbicara dan semuanya seakan kompak untuk diam dan menutup rapat mulutnya.

Uuh... Dan kalian tahu? Segi empat siku-siku sudah tercetak jelas didahi Hakyeon yang cemberut dengan suasana diapartemenya.

Takk!

"Hwaaa... Kenapa kalian diam saja...!" Teriak Hakyeon setelah menyentak alat makannya kemeja membuat mereka semua kaget dan sontak menatap bingung Hakyeon.

Kalau disaat makan biasanya semua orang akan diam kan?, jadi apa yang salah? Bingung mereka sontak mengeryitkan kening mereka bersamaan kecuali satu orang, Taekwoon.

"Aku benci kalian semua." Ucap Hakyeon meninggalkan mereka disana.

"Yak hyung... Jangan marah..." Si magnae diikuti Hongbin dan Wonshik langsung berlari menyusul Hakyeon.

Sedangkan Jaehwan menatap Taekwoon dengan pandangan menyelidik. Kenapa Taekwoon tahu Hakyeon tinggal disini? itulah pertanyaan yang berada diotaknya sedari tadi saat melihat Taekwoon berdiri dibelakang Hakyeon.

Padahal dirinya tak memberitahunya dimana Hakyeon tinggal sejak hari itu.

Namun, sebelum satu katapun keluar dari bibirnya. Taekwoon sudah berdiri dan meninggalkan apartemen tersebut.

.

.

.

"Aku benci kalian semua."

Kata-kata itu terus tergiang dikepalanya.

Kata-kata benci itu, terus berputar seakan-akan ada magnet didalamnya.

Hatinya sakit saat satu baris kata itu keluar dari bibir Hakyeon.

Taekwoon memegang jantungnya yang terasa sakit, dia tahu Hakyeon tidak mengatakannya hanya untuknya namun, juga pada mereka.

Tapi, walau begitu hatinya terasa sangat sakit dan itu membuat hatinya sesak.

Dia ingin menangis dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena menyianyiakan Hakyeon, namja yang 7 tahun yang lalu dia abaikan dan sakiti.

Kini hatinyalah yang terasa sakit.

Hakyeon tak mengingatnya dan memperkenalkan dirinya seakan-akan mereka baru pertama kali bertemu.

Satu fakta yang tak ingin Taekwoon akui keberadaannya itu sudah membuatnya cukup merasakan sakit.

Sakit saat orang yang kau cintai kini tak mengenali dirimu..

Sakit saat orang yang kau cinta kini tak bisa dia temui dengan bebas..

Dan sakit saat orang itu kini mengenalmu hanya sebagai orang asing didalam hidupnya.

Namun, hatinya terasa menghangat saat melihat orang yang dicintainya tertawa lepas dan tersenyum dengan sangat cerah.

Namun, tawa lepas dan senyum cerah itu bukanlah karena dirinya sendiri, melainkan karena para sahabatnya. Yang selalu ada untuknya.

Dan Taekwoon berharap dirinya bisa melakukan sesuatu agar Hakyeon bisa mengingatnya walau sedikit demi sedikit.

Dan membutuhkan waktu yang sangatlah lama. Seperti halnya Hakyeon yang dulu, menunggunya dan bersabar walau akhirnya Hakyeon memilih untuk pergi bersama orangtuanya ke jepang.

Langkah kakinya membawanya kepada sebuah ayunan, menduduki dirinya disana dan tanpa terasa airmata jatuh dipipinya, dia menangis dalam diam tanpa suara dan isakan.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis?." Tanya sebuah suara.

Deg!

Dan suara itu sangatlah dikenalinya.

Ya, Hakyeon lagi-lagi mengejarnya.

"Hakyeon..." Ucapnya lirih menatap mata Hakyeon yang menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kau benar-benar tak mengenaliku?." Tanyanya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah ini pertemuan kedua kita?." Tanya Hakyeon balik memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

Deg!

Syyuutt..

Hatinya mencelos, dia sudah tahu dan perkataan Hakyeon sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dirinya, bukanlah siapa-siapa didalam hidupnya lagi.

Namun, dengan tekad mengubah 'bukan siapa-siapa'nya Hakyeon membuatnya semangat yang awalnya kecil berubah membesar.

Yah, dia akan mengubah 'bukan siapa-siapa' bagi Hakyeon menjadi 'seseorang' yang berarti baginya.

Dan Taekwoon harus memulainya dari awal.

Semuanya harus dari awal dan Taekwoon harus bersabar memendam perasaannya tersebut.

Yah, Demi mendapatkan Hakyeon-nya kembali.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari mereka keempat orang yang berdiri tak jauh dari sana memandang dengan pandangan berbeda.

Tiga orang diantaranya memandang dengan pandangan tidak sukanya pada Taekwoon.

Dan seorang lagi hanya bisa memandang sendu Taekwoon dan sedikit berharap.

'Semoga kau bisa membuatnya mengingat dirimu kembali, Taekwoon hyung.' Batinnya.

Yups, mereka adalah para sahabatnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Mian lama, dan selamat menikmati.

Neomu Gomawo bagi yang sudah mereview, mengfav dan mengfollow cerita ini. [Deep bow]

Bye...

~Key~


	5. Chapter 5 SEQUEL - Part 04

Happy Reading guys!

.

.

.

 _ **Penyesalan...**_

 _ **Mungkin adalah kata yang dapat mengartikan perasaanku saat ini..**_

 _ **Perasaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya...**_

 _ **Kini menyeruak masuk kedalam hatiku...**_

 _ **Perasaan yang membuatku merasakan sakit yang teramat sakit di hatiku..**_

 _ **Ya, benar kalau semuanya adalah kesalahanku...**_

 _ **Kesalahan yang ingin aku perbaiki padanya...**_

 _ **Kesalahan karena kebodohanku sendiri...**_

 _ **Itu sangat menyakitkan...**_

 _ **Hanya melihat senyumannya saja...**_

 _ **Itu terasa lebih sakit sekarang...**_

 _ **Lebih sakit dari pada yang sebelumnya**_ **...**

.

.

.

Taekwoon menatap wajah ceria Hakyeon di hadapannya, wajah ceria yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya... Sekarang dia dapat melihatnya lagi.

Wajah yang selalu menampilkan senyuman itu kini berada di hadapannya.

Senyuman yang pernah di hilangkannya dari wajah itu...

Dan sekarang dia tak ingin menghilangkannya lagi...

Senyuman yang sangat di rindukannya...

Akan dia jaga sekuat yang dia bisa mulai sekarang...

Dan sejak hari itu, Taekwoon dan Hakyeon sering bertemu dengan sangat kebetulan.

Bukan kebetulan sebenarnya..

Itu karena Taekwoon selalu mengikuti Hakyeon secara diam-diam dan berusaha mendekati Hakyeon secara perlahan-lahan.

Namun, yang tak di sangkanya, Hakyeon memberikan nomornya pada Taekwoon.

Hingga kini mereka berada di sebuah mall besar di seoul dan Hakyeon tampak menikmatinya.

Taekwoon hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan tingkah lucu Hakyeon yang kini telah memperhatikan boneka pinguin di etalase toko.

"Kau menginginkan itu?" Tanya Taekwoon.

"Ya, kurasa aku akan membelinya sekarang." Ucapnya sambil memerhatikan boneka itu dengan mata berbinar dan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya.

Taekwoon sempat terdiam sesaat, saat Hakyeon mengatakannya dengan wajah itu.

Hingga dia sadar Hakyeon tak ada di hadapannya dengan cepat dia beralih ke arah samping kanannya.

Dapat di lihatnya Hakyeon yang sedang tersenyum itu kini berjalan menuju toko boneka tersebut.

Dengan langkah cepat dia sudah sampai di samping Hakyeon dan menghentikan langkahnya membuat Hakyeon bingung dengan sikap Taekwoon.

"Kau tunggulah di sana." Ucapnya menunjuk kursi yang tersedia di dekat sana

"Wae?" Tanya Hakyeon sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri.

"Tunggu saja di sana." Ucapnya lagi mendorong Hakyeon menuju kursi tersebut setelahnya berlari masuk ke dalam toko boneka tersebut.

Hakyeon yang sudah duduk di sana menatap bingung Taekwoon. Namun, dia hanya bisa tersenyum menatap Taekwoon yang berbicara dengan seseorang yang bertugas sebagai kasir di dalam toko boneka itu.

 _'Apakah kita bisa menjadi teman? Kau sangat perhatian.. dan kurasa aku mengenalmu.. Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Taekwoon-ssi?'_ Batinnya bertanya masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tak jauh darinya 4 orang dengan pakaian seperti detektif holmes lengkap dengan kacamata hitam memperhatikan interaksi keduanya.

Bersembunyi layaknya mereka sedang memata-matai seorang tersangka pembunuhan.

"Awas... aku tak bisa melihat.."

"Ken hyung, aku juga ingin melihat..."

"Ravi-ah, bisa sedikit bergeser ke kiri?."

"Hyuk-ah, jangan menekan pundak hyung..."

Dan mereka begitu terus hanya untuk melihat ke dua orang tersebut.

"Aish, si wajah datar itu mencari perhatian Hakyeon hyung!." Sunggut salah satu dari mereka.

"Biarkan saja, selama dia bisa mempertahankan senyum itu." ucap salah satu dari mereka lagi.

30 menit lamanya mereka memperebutkan posisi untuk memperhatikan Hakyeon dan Taekwoon secara diam-diam dengan saling menarik satu sama lain.. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Hongbin membuka suara.

"Ah? Kemana mereka?." Tanya Hongbin saat menyadari Hakyeon dan Taekwoon sudah tidak ada dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Aish, ini gara-gara kalian... kita kehilangan jejak mereka." Ucap Ravi

"Pfffttt." Tiba-tiba saja suara seseorang menahan tawa mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari jalan-jalan mencari ke dua orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau ketawa hyung?" Tanya Sanghyuk memicingkan matanya ke arah Ken

"Coba kalian lihat diri kalian masing-masing. Kikiki... Hahahaha..." ucap Ken mencoba menahan tawanya walau pada akhirnya gagal total.

"Pfftt... Sanghyuk kau... Hahaha..." Ucap Hongbin yang juga tak bisa menaha tawanya.

"Ppfffttt...Kau juga hyung... Hahahaha..." Ucap Sanghyuk menunjuk mereka semua yang berantakan dan pada akhirnya mereka berempat tertawa dan mengejek satu sama lain, melupakan ke dua insan yang sedang mereka intai.

Akankah ini menjadi awal yang bagus untuk persahabatan mereka?, Jaehwan berharap kalau ini adalah awal yang bagus untuk memulai lagi persahabatan mereka yang telah dia rusak 7 tahun lalu.

.

.

.

Taekwoon tak bisa melepaskan pandangan matanya dari Hakyeon yang saat ini terlihat sangat senang sekali sambil memeluk boneka pinguin yang di berikannya.

"Gomawo, Taekwoon-ssi." Ucap Hakyeon dengan senyum manisnya.

"Ah, ya... Bi-bisakah kau tak seformal itu padaku? Bukankah kita seumuran?" Ucap Taekwoon mengaruk kepalanya, mungkin malu.

"Ah, benarkah kita seumuran? Tapi... Apa kau tidak salah?" Ucap Hakyeon memincingkan matanya ke arah Taekwoon

"Iya, benar kita seumuran... apakah aku benar-benar terlihat tua?" Tanya Taekwoon ragu

"Ya, kau terlihat tua." Ucap Hakyeon pelan dan berjalan lebih cepat agar terhindar dari pertanyaan Taekwoon.

"Eh? Apa? Kau bilang apa tadi?."

Namun sayangnya Taekwoon sedikit mendengar ucapannya.

"Ani..."

"Ayo, katakan sekali lagi, aku tak mendengarnya tadi." Ucap Taekwoon mengekori-nya dari belakang.

"Aniya... Satu kali yah satu kali saja." Ucap Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memeluk bonekanya berjalan menjauhi Taekwoon.

 _'Manis...'_ Batinnya memperhatikan Hakyeon dan mengejar namja yang sedang merengut tersebut.

"Aku harus pulang, sepertinya mereka menungguku. Dah sampai ketemu lagi Taekwoon-ah." Ucap Hakyeon tiba-tiba berbalik dan langsung berlari setelah mengucapkannya.

Taekwoon yang bisa melihat dan menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hakyeon yang sudah jauh dari pandangannya.

Hakyeon yang tersenyum dengan ceria dan berlari lurus seakan-akan tak ada yang menghalanginya berlari. Terlihat sangat bersinar.

 _'Bisakah aku... Mendapatkan cintanya kembali?.'_ Batinnya bertanya melihat Hakyeon yang berbelok ke kiri ke persimpangan jalan.

Setelah di pastikannya Hakyeon sudah tak di lihatnya Taekwoon berbelok menikmati jalannya yang terasa semakin lama semakin berat tersebut.

Tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang berlarian menghindari air yang turun dari langit.

Kakinya melangkah tak tentu arah, mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap aneh.

Dia hanya ingin melangkah dan menenangkan hatinya yang terasa sakit dan semakin lama menusuk tersebut.

Ya, setiap kali melihat senyum dan tawa ceria itu hatinya entah kenapa terasa sangat sakit melebihi sakit yang di terimanya ketika Hakyeon pergi, menyerah akan dirinya.

Kakinya terus melangkah dan melangkah menjauhi tempat itu, hingga diri rasakannya hujan tidak menerpa tubuhnya lagi, padahal hujan masih menuruni kota seoul tersebut.

Di palingkan wajanya ke arah kanannya dan dapat di lihatnya seseorang sedang memanyunginya dan dirinya sendiri.

"Kalian..." Ucap Taekwoon kaget melihat mereka di sana. Dia tidak sendiri namun bersama ketiga orang lainnya.

"Kami memaafkanmu..." Ucap Sanghyuk menatapnya tajam.

"Awas saja kau menyakitinya lagi.. Kali ini tak akan kumaafkan." Ucap Wonshik menampilkan kepalan tangannya

"Aku tak akan segan-segan menyakitimu dengan tanganku sendiri.." Ucap Hongbin dengan wajah datarnya sambil meremas-remas tangannya kuat sehingga membuat bunyi yang menakutkan.

"Dan jangan harap kau bisa menghindari kami semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Ucap Sanghyuk matanya berkilat tajam, bersiap untuk membunuh siapapun yang menyakiti hyung kesayangannya.

Jaehwan yang melihat semua itu hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman merekah pada bibirnya.

"Kami mendukungmu, Taekwoon hyung." Ucap Jaehwan membuat kebingungan Taekwoon sedikit menghilang.

"Gomawo... Aku... Tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Aku.. Hanya bisa mengatakan terimakasih.. Terimakasih telah memaafkanku, dan terimakasih mau mendukungku." Ucap Taekwoon setelah sadar akan kebingungannya.

"Aku akan berusaha mendapatkan cintanya kembali, Gomawo." Ucapnya lagi.

"Buktikan, jangan hanya kau jadikan omong kosong belaka." Ucap Hongbin.

"Ya, Aku akan membuktikannya." Ucapnya dengan nada yang menandakan ketegasan hatinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Di apartemen Hakyeon mereka berempat terlihat memiliki mood yang bagus. Hakyeon yang melihatnya terlihat bingung, pasalnya sebulan yang lalu mereka sangat tidak menyukai seseorang yang di bawahnya kemari dan orang itu juga berada di apartemenya dan Hakyeon merasa dirinya di abaikan oleh sahabat-sahabat yang di sayanginya sekarang.

Hakyeon duduk bertompang dagu di sofanya. Mereka benar-benar mengabaikannya dan dia tidak menyukai itu. Wajahnya sudah cemberut layaknya sedang seseorang yang sedang marah.

"Kalian menyebalkan." Ucap Hakyeon sedikit keras dan berjalan keluar apartemennya.

"Huff.. Kuharap hyung tidak benar-benar marah." Ucap Wonshik menatap pintu yang di lalui Hakyeon.

"Sekarang giliranmu." Ucap Sanghyuk menepuk pundak Taekwoon.

Taekwoon hanya menatap sebentar kemudian mengangguk dan berlari menyusul Hakyeon.

Hakyeon terlihat berjalan cepat mengabaikan panggil Taekwoon padanya.

"Hakyeon-ah." Panggil Taekwoon

"Cha Hakyeon." Panggil Taekwoon lagi. Kali ini Hakyeon terdiam di tempatnya tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Tangannya tiba-tiba saja memegang kepalanya, Hakyeon menahan sakit dan sebelum dirinya terjatuh dengan sebaris kata keluar dari mulutnya.

 _ **"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Jung Taekwoon?"**_ Ucapnya sebelum kehilangan penuh kesadarannya.

"Hakyeon!"

.

.

.

Hakyeon POV

Apaan sih mereka itu. Kenapa sekarang ngabaikan ku? Padahal sebulan yang lalu mereka tak menyukai Taekwoon dan sekarang apa? Mereka bercanda dan bergurau di sekitarnya.

Aish, mereka sangat menyebalkan hari ini dan aku tak menyukai mereka yang sekarang.

Setelah keluar dari apartemenku, aku berjalan lurus tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Taekwoon yang mengejar langkah kakiku yang ku percepat.

"Hakyeon-ah." Panggilnya.

"Cha Hakyeon." Panggilnya lagi.

Deg

 _'TAEKWOON-AH!'_

 _'JUNG TAEKWOON!'_

Apa itu? Kenapa nama Taekwoon muncul di ingatan masa laluku? Siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Kenapa hatiku terasa berdetak dengan cepat? Apa ini? Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mengalami hal ini? Tapi, di mana? Dan kapan itu terjadi?.

 _ **"Siapa sebenarnya dirimu Jung Taekwoon?"**_ Ucapku sebelum tubuhku mulai goyah dan akan terjatuh

Hingga kepalaku kembali terasa pusing dan sakit di saat bersamaan dan kejadian selanjutnya yang terjadi aku tak mengingatnya sama sekali, aku hanya mendengar suara Taekwoon memanggilku sebelum kesadaranku sepenuhnya menghilang.

Hakyeon POV end

.

.

.

Taekwoon POV

Aku mengejar Hakyeon dan memanggilnya dua kali. Awalnya dia tak memperdulikan panggilan pertamaku hingga ku panggil dirinya dengan nama lengkapnya untuk yang ke dua kalinya, dia berhenti dan memegang kepalanya hingga tak lama kemudian dia jatuh pingsan dengan cepat aku menangkapnya sebelum dia terjatuh di atas tanah yang keras.

Aku sempat mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya sebelum dia pingsan. Pertanyaan yang memiliki jawaban yang sedikit menyakitkan itu, akankah dia mau mendengarnya? Atau haruskah aku membiarkannya mencari tahunya dengan sendirinya?.

Aku tak tahu pilihan yang mana yang harus kuambil. Yang pasti ke duanya dapat membuatnya membenci diriku dan manjauhi diriku saat ini.

Aku tak ingin menyangkal, aku menginginkannya mengingat diriku seutuhnya. Bukan dengan cara cepat namun, secara perlahan-lahan.

Aku akan menunggunya dan secara perlahan-lahan membuatnya jatuh cinta lagi padaku. Terdengar sedikit egoiskan? Ya, sepertinya memang terdengar seperti itu.

Walau harus ku akui, diriku memanglah sedikit egois sekarang. Menginginkan dirinya setelah menyakitinya 7 tahun yang lalu.

Mengingat itu saja sudah membua hatitku sakit namun, entah kenapa rasa sakit di hatiku ini kian lama kian bertambah kala melihat senyuman dan tawanya di sekitarku.

Perasaan menyalahkan diri sendiri itu kembali muncul dan kini dia pingsan karena diriku lagi.

Aku membawanya ke rumah sakit dan menelepon mereka untuk datang ke sini, ke ruangan yang bertuliskan angka '306' tersebut. Aku hanya bisa menunggu mereka tiba di luar ruangan, aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa di saat seperti ini.

Apa Hakyeon akan mengingat diri Taekwoon? Atau Hakyeon masih amnesia? Apa yang harus di lakukannya saat Hakyeon sudah sadar dari pingsannya? Masih banyak pertanyaan demi pertanyaan di benakku ini.

Hingga suara langkah kaki yang mendekat mengalihkan pemikiranku.

Tap tap tap

"Hyung, Hakyeon hyung gwaenchanayo?." Tanya Jaehwan mewakili mereka berempat.

Taekwoon POV End

.

.

.

"Hyung, Hakyeon hyung gwaenchanayo?." Tanya Jaehwan mewakili mereka berempat. Mereka menantikan jawaban apa yang akan di berikan Taekwoon.

"Ne, gwaenchana." Jawab Taekwoon yang sempat menganggukkan kepalanya kecil.

"Ayo, kita masuk." Lanjutnya memimpin mereka memasuki ruangan Hakyeon yang masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Ini sudah terhitung satu jam sejak Hakyeon pingsan dan mereka tiba di sana. namun, tak ada tanda-tanda Hakyeon akan terbangun dari tidurnya.

Akankah pingsannya yang ini sedikit lebih lama? Siapa tahu? Dia bisa saja sedang bertempur dengan ingatannya atau sedang menjalajahi dunianya yang baru di lihatnya di dalam tidurnya.

Atau sedang berbicara dengan kepribadian yang lain?

N atau Hakyeon mungkin adalah orang yang sama dalam satu tubuh namun, akankah mereka menyadarinya? Perbedaan antara N dan Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang ceria, dan N yang dingin..

N adalah kepribadiannya yang lain, yang akan muncul di saat dirinya merasa sakit dan di kecewakan. Mempunyai sifat dingin keterbalikan dari sifat Hakyeon yang ceria.

Walau mereka berbeda namun, N mencoba untuk bersikap layaknya dia adalah Hakyeon yang ceria.

Dan juga Sanghyuk memanggilnya N bukan Hakyeon, apakah Sanghyuk mengetahui rahasianya?.

Kepribadian yang muncul di tahun ke tiganya di jepang ini membantunya menghindar dari dunia luar.

Dunia yang tak ingin di lihatnya lagi. Dia tak ingin mengingat masa lalunya lagi. Biarkan dia tertidur di tempat yang tak ada satupun yang dapat menganggunya dan membangunkannya, dia hanya ingin menyendiri sekarang.

.

.

.

Tepat jam 13.53 PM Hakyeon terbangun dari tidurnya matanya mencoba menyesuaikan dirinya dengan sinar yang masuk ke dalam matanya.

"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?." Ucapnya memerhatikan sekeliling ruangannya dan di lihatnya Taekwoon tertidur dekat ranjangnya dengan tangan sebagai tumpuannya.

Hatinya menghangat dan sebuah senyum terukir di wajahnya. Dia sebenarnya tak harus keluar yang seharusnya keluar adalah Hakyeon. Namun, Hakyeon menolaknya. Cih, susah kalau sudah berdiskusi dengan Hakyeon pasti akan selalu di tolaknya.

Hakyeon tak pernah melihat dunia luar lagi sejak 3 tahun terakhir.

 _'Yeonnie, aku tahu kau mendengarku, ada seseorang yang menanti dirimu di sini. Aku akan menghilang jika semua ingatanmu kembali.'_ Ucapnya berbicara dengan batinnya.

 _'Adwaeyo... Aku tak ingin keluar, di sini terasa nyaman sekali. Biarkan saja, tak akan ada yang akan peduli jika di dalam tubuh itu bukanlah diriku kan? toh orang itu tak menyadarinya kan?.'_ Dan di balas oleh Hakyeon malah bertanya

 _'Kau harus Yeonnie, aku tak akan bisa bertahan dan mengambil alih tubuhmu terlalu lama sekarang. Suatu saat aku juga akan menghilang dari dalam dirimu. Tentu saja, karena aku berusaha bersifat seperti dirimu kalau tidak sudah lama aku menghilang.'_ Batinnya sambil mengelus rambut Taekwoon yang terlihat damai tersebut.

 _'Adwaeyo... Jangan menghilang... aku tak ingin kembali secepat itu... Iya, aku tahu tapi, bertahanlah sedikit lagi. Ingatanku tak mungkin secepat itu pulihkan?'_ Balas Hakyeon lagi.

 _'Kau benar. namun, apakah dirimu tak merasakannya? Aku merasa semakin lama keberadaanku terus menghilang yeonnie.'_ Balasnya.

 _'Mian... Baiklah, aku akan kembali hanya saja jika itu sudah waktunya untuk aku kembali. Mian sudah menahanmu terlalu jauh seperti ini.'_ Balas Hakyeon

 _'Gwaenchana, seperti yang kau katakan, sampai waktunya kembali.'_ Balasnya pada Hakyeon lagi.

Tok Tok Tok

'Baiklah, sepertinya kita harus menghentikan pembicaraan ini, seseorang mengetuk pintu.' Lanjutnya

 _'Aku tahu, aku juga mendengarnya, bye N kita berbicara lagi nanti.'_ balas Hakyeon sebelum mereka benar-benar mengakhir pembicaraan mereka.

"N hyung... Kau sudah bangun?." Tanya Sanghyuk

Melihat siapa yang datang, senyuman mengembang di bibir Hakyeon.

"Ne, Hyuk-ah." Balasnya.

"Aish, N hyung bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu jika kita hanya berdua?," ucap cemberut melupakan satu orang lagi yang tertidur dengan tangan yang di lipat dan badan bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya.

"Ssshhh... Kau melupakan seseorang juga ada di sini." Ucapnya memberi isyarat diam pada Sanghyuk

"Ups!, mianhaeyo hyung..." Ucapnya pelan sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ucap Hakyeon tersenyum membalas senyuman Sanghyuk yang menurutnya manis itu.

"ehhmmm... Hakyeonnie?." ucap Taekwoon terbangun dari tidurnya karena merasa mendengar suara yang tak asing baginya.

Deg

"kau sudah bangun Taekwoon-ah?." tanya Hakyeon tersenyum padanya.

"ahh... Ne..." jawabnya memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah dari pandangan Hakyeon.

"Kiyowo..." ucap Hakyeon membuat Taekwoon semakin berblusingria melupakan satu namja yang sedikit geli dengan apa yang di lihatnya di hadapannya sekarang dengan wajah meringisnya.

.

.

.

TBC

Hiiaaah... Mianhae... Jangan marah ma Key... Mian lama... Key lagi ngak ide soalnya..

Neomu mianhae bagi yang sudah menunggu FF 'NNC' (di singkat) saya lagi ngak ide sama sekali untuk ff itu... Karena saya tidak berbakat dalam urusan perusahan. Eh?

Haha.. Lupakan, mian lama yah selamat membaca dan jangan marah sama saya..

Neomu gomawo yang sudah mereview di Sequel Part 03.. Jangan bosan sama cerita saya yah... Kkk...

Oh, iya karena saya akhir-akhir tidak punya ide, saya ngak tahu kapan bakal update lagi, bisa lama banget dan bisa cepat. Mian yah..

semakin lama smakin bikin penasaran yah... sama key juga penasaran sama alur ceritanya.. lol?. kaburrrr...

Sekian dari key.. Bye...

~Key~


	6. Chapter 6 SEQUEL - Part 05 End (no edit)

Happy Reading Guys!.

.

.

.

Kesalahan terbesarku adalah membiarkan kebohongan ini terus berlanjut.

Tanpa orang lain ketahui kecuali dia.. magnae kesayangannya.

Namun, ketika ingatan itu kembali.. Semuanya akan terasa sama untuknya.

Cinta dan sakit hati yang kembali beradu..

Sejauh mana cerita ini akan berlanjut? Dan berakhir seperti apa?.

Aku tidak tahu...

karena dari awal... Aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang tidak pernah terlihat di permukaan..

Dan di harapkan keberadaannya.

.

.

.

N POV

Aku tahu.. Yang dia cari adalah Hakyeon bukan diriku. Hakyeon yang ceria, Hakyeon yang penuh semangat dan selalu tersenyum.

Hakyeon-nyalah dia cari.

Walau aku sudah berusaha seperti dirinya. Tetap saja ada seseorang yang menginginkannya kembali. Kembali ke sisi orang itu. Kembali menempati tubuh ini.

3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, aku sudah merasa nyaman dengan semua ini.

Hingga namja yang bernama Jung Taekwoon itu datang dan memasuki duniaku. Dunia yang seharusnya hanyalah milikku saat ini. Sedikit demi sedikit mulai memudar. Mencoba memanggil kembali sang pemilik tubuh. Namun, aku mencoba menikmatinya berpura-pura menjadi Hakyeon. yah, sebenarnya cukup menyenangkan. Menikmati sebisaku. Sebelum waktunya tiba untuk dia kembali. Kembali ke tubuh ini.

Aku merasa bersalah mengbohonginya terus seperti ini. Kebohongan yang terus berlanjut ini membuatku pusing. Termasuk membohongi sahabat-sahabat Hakyeon.

Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setiap kali melihat matanya yang berbinar cerah semenjak pertama kali kami bertemu. Apa aku harus menghancurkan binar cerah itu?. Menghapus harapannya? Menghancurkan hatinya? Seperti yang di lakukannya pada Hakyeon?. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang tidak menginginkanku melakukannya. Sesuatu yang menurutku adalah sebuah perasaan. Perasaan Hakyeon padanya.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa dulu Hakyeon sangat mencintai orang sepertinya. Orang yang telah menyakiti hatinya sangat dalam itu. Namun, yang membuatku lebih bingung adalah kenapa dia masih mencintai namja itu sampai sekarang?. Mencintai namja yang berada di depanku ini, namja yang menurutku harus di sakiti hatinya, namja yang harus merasakan sakit hati Hakyeonnie.. Padahal dulu aku hanya bisa melihat dari dalam dari tempat yang jauh di dalam kegelapan. Memperhatikan semua yang terjadi pada Hakyeonnie karena namja itu.

Pertemuan pertama dan ke dua yang harus ku lakukan dengan kepura-puraan. namun, sakit di kepalaku itu bukanlah bohongan. Itu benar, otak ini mencoba memutar kembali ingatan tentang namja itu.

Namja yang seharusnya ku hindari sejak awal. Namun, tubuh ini bergerak dengan sendirinya, menuju namja yang sedang berlarian di depan mataku sekarang ini. Tertawa lepas seakan dia tidak pernah sebahagia itu selama hidupnya.

'Yeonnie, kau harus bertemu dengannya. Aku tak mau dia berprasangka buruk nantinya.' Batin N membuka percakapan dengan Hakyeon

'Tidak! Aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun. Bukankah kau sudah berjanji, berjanji sampai saat itu. Sampai saat aku siap kembali ke tubuh ini?.' Balas Hakyeon

'Ya, benar. Tapi, kau tidak bisa terus egois seperti ini Hakyeonnie.' Balas N

'Aku tahu.. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu sekarang, aku akan memikirkannya.' Balas Hakyeon

'Baiklah, aku mengerti. Coba pikirkan perasaan mereka jika mengetahui ternyata aku bukanlah kau. Bye' balasnya sebelum menutup percakapan mereka.

"Bisakah aku menyakitinya sedikit?." Gumamnya bertanya entah pada siapa.

N POV End

.

.

.

Taekwoon terus berlari menjauhi Hakyeon yang mengejarnya. Dia merasa senang hari ini karena dia bisa kembali membuat sebuah senyuman dan tawa dari wajah Hakyeon.

Namun, semakin lama dia bersama Hakyeon, dia merasa Hakyeon sedikit berbeda. Hakyeon sering melamun dan memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi sedikitpun di sana. Matanya memperlihatkan sedikit kekosongan yang dalam dan... Tajam. Sangat tajam.

Sempat terlihat seperti dirinya namun, Hakyeon berbeda, seperti ada sesuatu yang lain di sana sesuatu yang menghalangi dirinya untuk melangkah lebih jauh, lebih jauh untuk mendekati Hakyeon. Namun, Dia tak tahu apa itu. Yang pastinya Hakyeon yang dia kenal sekarang berbeda dengan Hakyeon yang dulu dia kenal.

Dia terlihat seperti orang lain. Hakyeon seperti memiliki kepribadian yang dingin dan menakutkan, lebih menakutkan dari pada dirinya. Entah perasaannya saja atau perasaan itu memang nyata. Kalau yang sekarang berada di depannya ini bukanlah Hakyeon yang sesungguhnya. Bukanlah Hakyeon yang di cintainya.

Tidak, tidak... Dia tidak ingin berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh tentang Hakyeon. Selama Hakyeon bersamanya, itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya. Itulah menurut Taekwoon.

.

.

.

Ya, benar. Hakyeon atau lebih tepatnya N lebih banyak melamun sekarang. Entah itu memang keinginannya melamun dan mengabaikan dunia yang sedang di sentuhnya ini atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat membuatnya menyakiti hati itu. Tapi, apa? Bagaimana? dan harus melakukan apa? Dia tidak tahu dan dia sedang mencari cara itu.

Cara untuk menyakiti hati Taekwoon. Dia sudah merencanakan ini sejak lama. Namun, Hakyeon selalu menganggunya. Selalu berusaha melindungi namja di depannya ini. Namja yang sudah membuat Hakyeonnie-nya sakit, itulah yang di pikirkannya sejak tadi.

Membalas perbuatan Taekwoon. Sungguh kata-kata itulah yang terpikirkan olehnya ketika untuk ke dua kalinya mereka bertemu saat itu, hingga hampir melewati 2 bulan mereka bersama sampai sekarang niat itu belum tercapaikan sama sekali.

Ya, semua karena Hakyeon yang selalu menahan N, dari dalam untuk menyakiti hati Taekwoon. Orang yang sudah membuatnya sakit hati itu. Kenapa harus di lindunginya? Padahal hatinya sangat sakit saat itu. Saat dengan ketidakpeduliannya pada perasaan Hakyeon, Taekwoon mencium Jaehwan sahabat pertamanya.

Masih dengan jelas di ingatan N kalau melihat pemandangan itu dari dalam kegelapan, pemandangan yang membuat Hakyeon tersakiti. Orang itu... Harus merasakannya.

N tahu, Hakyeon pasti akan melakukan sesuatu saat hari itu tiba, karena Hakyeon masih trauma akan cintanya pada Taekwoon, cinta yang tersakiti itu apakah harus di balas juga?. Cinta yang tersakiti itu membuat semua ini menjadi sangat rumit.

Ya... Sangat rumit dan semua itu semakin rumit sekarang.

.

.

.

Hakyeon POV

Hanya dia yang ku inginkan. Hanya dia yang ingin ku lihat dan ku lindungi. Hanya dia yang mampu membuat duniaku terus terbalik. Hanya dia yang mampu membuatku terus seperti ini. Hanya dialah yang ku cintai. Namun, aku takut dan tak ingin melihat dirinya saat ini. Rasa sakit hati itu masih ada membuatku trauma akan cinta. Cintaku padanya.

Aku berusaha bangkit dari rasa sakit hati dan tak ingin melihat masa lalu. Tapi, semua ingatan itu tidak bisa lepas begitu saja dariku tentang saat itu. Aku tidak tahu, jika waktunya tiba nanti. mungkin aku tidak ingin muncul di hadapannya, aku ingin mati saja jika aku bertemu kembali dengannya.

Dan rasa itu masih ada. Rasa cinta untuknya. Tapi, rasa cinta itu lagi-lagi mengingatkanku akan ingatan itu. Ingatan yang membuatku ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku hanya ingin melihat dari dalam, tanpa ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berarti, hanya melihat semua yang di lakukannya untuk membuat N tersenyum dan tertawa.

Namun, senyum dan tawanya bukanlah dari Hatinya. Karena N memiliki sifat yang dingin, sifat yang tak kala dingin dengan sifat Taekwoon. Akan tetapi, sifat dinginnya sangatlah berbahaya jika sudah menyangkut diriku. Dia akan membuat Taekwoon sakit hati demi diriku itulah yang tidak kusukai dari sifatnya. Sifat yang bertentangan denganku yang ceria. Sifatnya dapat berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu dan aku harus bisa mengontrol dirinya dari dalam, sifat dingin yang mungkin akan menyatu denganku jika saat itu tiba.

Namun, sampai saat itu... Aku tidak ingin melihatnya, aku ingin meninggalkan masa lalu dan kehidupanku yang sekarang. Sakit hati yang menutupi rasa cintaku padanya. Aku ingin menguburkannya bersama dengan diriku, selamanya.

Hakyeon POV End.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah hari itu, Hakyeon atau N mengajak Taekwoon bertemu dengannya di sebuah pantai, entahlah kenapa dia memilih pantai di siang bolong. Tapi, demi bertemu lagi dengan Hakyeon, Taekwoon memutuskan untuk datang ke pantai. Lengkap dengan sweter putih kesukaannya celana jeans dan juga kaca mata hitam sudah bertengger di hidungnya. Mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja nakas dan bergegas pergi menemui Hakyeon.

N berdiri menghadap pantai menunggu Taekwoon datang di sana hingga dia mendengar sebuah suara di dalam kepalanya.

'Apa yang ingin kau lakukan N?' Tanya Hakyeon

'Kau mau tahu? Atau hanya ingin melihat?' Tanya N balik.

'Aku sangat ingin tahu, tapi.. Aku harap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya di pantai sekarang ini.' Jawab Hakyeon

'Cik, kau masih memikirkan keselamatanku, kalau pun tubuh ini mati, kau dan aku akan pergi bersama-sama bukan?.' Balas N

'Ya, kau benar. Kita akan bersama-sama selamanya.' Balas Hakyeon.

'Apa kau tak ingin mel-"

"Hakyeon! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan dengan berdiri di pinggir pantai?" Tanya Taekwoon saat dirinya sudah sampai di sana berjalan mendekati Hakyeon.

'Di pinggir pantai? Jangan bercanda N! Cepat turun dari sana N!.' Seru Hakyeon karena kaget N berdiri di pinggir pantai dekat jalan raya.

'Diamlah Hakyeonnie! Aku tak akan melakukan apapun pada tubuh ini.' Bentaknya pada Hakyeon membuat Hakyeon terdiam di sana.

'Tapi..'

'Aku janji, aku hanya ingin berbicara dengannya.' Ucapnya dengan nada lembut.

'Baiklah.' Ucap Hakyeon pasrah.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun.." Ucap N kemudian memiringkan sedikit badannya ke arah Taekwoon dengan tangan yang di masukkan ke satu celananya, kepalanya sedikit miring dan mata N memandang Taekwoon dengan pandangan dinginnya.

Deg

"Ba-baiklah kau bi-bisa turun sekarang?." Ucap Taekwoon gugup saat melihat Hakyeon berdiri di depannya dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau minta pun." Ucap N membalasnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau berbicara sedingin itu Hakyeon? Kau terlihat seperti orang lain saja. Hahaha..." Ucap Taekwoon mencoba berbasa-basi sedikit untuk mencairkan suasana yang dingin menurutnya.

"Orang lain? Tentu saja. Yang berada di hadapanmu saat ini bukanlah Hakyeon." Ucap N meluruskan dirinya sehingga berhadapan dengan Taekwoon dengan jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh. Perkataannya seketika membuat tawa Taekwoon menghilang saat itu juga.

'N! Apa yang kau katakan!.' Teriak Hakyeon

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bukan Hakyeon? Ti-tidak itu tidak mungkin, kau adalah Hakyeon." Ucap Taekwoon mengelengkan kepalanya mencoba menyangkal perkataan N.

"Ya, terserah padamu saja. Mau percaya atau tidak karena aku tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentangmu. Walau kau berusaha memulihkan ingatan ini. Yang akan muncul kepermukaan adalah rasa sakit hati saja. Ah, benar juga aku memiliki satu ingatan tentangmu yaitu ingatan rasa sakit hati Hakyeon tentang dirimu." Ucapnya N menatap sangat datar Taekwoon saat mengatakan kata-kata tersebut.

'N!'

Deg

"Ti-tidak mungkin.. Tapi, kau Hakyeon! Tubuh, mata, mulut dan warna kulitnya serta senyuman dan pandangan matanya adalah milik Hakyeon! Tidak mungkin kau bukan Hakyeon!." Ucap Taekwoon tidak terima.

"Terserah padamu saja, Aku pergi." Ucap N melangkah meninggalkan Taekwoon yang berdiri dalam diam memikirkan semua yang dia lakukan bersama Hakyeon.

Entah kenapa rasa sakit tiba-tiba meremas jantungnya. Dia tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi, rasa sakit itu terasa lebih sakit saat orang yang di cintainya mengatakan bahwa saat ini dirinya bukanlah Hakyeon. Dia tidak ingin mempercayainya, semua perkataan Hakyeon menurutnya.

Namun, beberapa pertanyaan melintas di kepalanya? Berarti siapa yang berada di tubuh itu selama ini? Benarkah itu bukan Hakyeon? Dan bagaimana caranya dia masuk ke tubuh itu? Masih banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya kalah Hakyeon terus melangkah menjauh, meninggalkannya sendiri di sana.

"Tolong... Pertemukan aku dengan Hakyeon.. sekali saja." gumamnya lirih namun, cukup dapat di dengar oleh N dan menghentikan langkahnya kembali berbalik dan menghadap Taekwoon.

"Hem, kau ingin bertemu dengan Hakyeon? Dia sangat tidak ingin bertemu denganmu. Sama sekali tidak." Ucap N tersenyum kecut mendengar permintaan Taekwoon.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tidak apa-apa jika dia tidak ingin melihat wajahku cukup menutup mata saja." Pinta Taekwoon memandang sendu N di depannya walau hatinya terasa sakit dengan apa yang di katakan Hakyeon (menurut Taekwoon) di depannya saat ini.

"Ck, keras kepala sekali, Hakyeon tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya kembali memutar badannya dan melangkah menjauhi Taekwoon. Namun, lengan kirinya tanpa di duga oleh dirinya di tarik paksa oleh Taekwoon hingga benda kenyal dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya.

Ini adalah kejadian yang tidak pernah di bayangkannya akan terjadi dan memancing seorang Jung Taekwoon untuk mencium Hakyeon tepat di bibirnya.

Deg!

Siiinngg

Seketika sebuah ingatan terbesit di kepalanya. Tidak, bukan hanya sebuah melainkan sekelebat ingatan yang hilang kembali muncul membuatnya merasa sakit dan pusing bersamaan. Ingatan itu seakan terus berputar di kepalanya seperti komedi putar yang bergerak namun, dengan sangat cepat.

'Hakyeonnie, selamat tinggal.'

Deg!

Hah? Hakyeon mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, saat dirinya menatap dunianya yang sudah lama tak di lihatnya. Namun, benda kenyal yang masih menempel di bibirnya membuatnya tersadar akan sesuatu.

Jung Taekwoon menciumnya dan itu tepat di bibir. Entah sudah beberapa detik terlewatkan karena ciuman dari Taekwoon, Hakyeon dengan segenap kekuatannya mendorong Taekwoon menjauh darinya.

"A-a.. Pa? Apa yang kau lakukan Taekwoon-ssi?." Tanya Hakyeon menyentuh bibirnya dan perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur menghindari Taekwoon.

"Hakyeonnie.." Panggil Taekwoon lirih juga berjalan maju untuk mengampai Hakyeon.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!." Seru Hakyeon kemudian berlari menjauhi Taekwoon menerobos jalan raya. Namun, langkah kakinya berhenti saat dia mendengar suara mobil yang mengklakson dan mengerem bannya sehingga membuat suara yang nyaring di telinganya membuatnya seakan tuli akan sekitarnya, hingga Hakyeon tak mendengar suara orang-orang yang histeris melihat mobil dan dirinya serta suara Taekwoon yang menyapa pendengarannya. Sedangkan Hakyeon, namja tan itu hanya menatap datar truk yang sebentar lagi akan menabrak tubuhnya.

Dia tak bergeming sedikitpun dan hanya menatap, menanti mobil besar yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter darinya menghampirinya dan menghantamnya.

Hakyeon menutup matanya saat dia rasa mobil besar yang di sebutnya truk itu sebentar lagi akan menabraknya. Namun, dia tidak merasakannya apapun yang dia rasakan hanyalah dirinya sedikit melayang dan sesuatu yang hangat sedang memeluknya dengan erat membuat dirinya berguling ke pinggir jalanan. Tak lama kemudian kesadarannya menghilang.

Orang-orang yang tadinya menjerit histeris berlarian mengerumuni Hakyeon dan Taekwoon yang memeluknya, Taekwoon melepaskan pelukkannya dan bangun dari posisinya dan melihat ke arah Hakyeon yang tidak membuka matanya membuatnya sedikit panik.

"Hakyeon? Hakyeon? Kau baik-baik saja?." Panggil Taekwoon sedikit menguncang tubuh Hakyeon saat tak mendapatkan respon dari Hakyeon.

"Kau harus membawanya ke rumah sakit nak." Ucap seorang ahjussi berumur sedikit 35 tahun kepadanya dan Taekwoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, mengangkat Hakyeon ala bridal style mengikuti seorang ahjussi tadi ke mobilnya.

.

.

.

Tiitt... Ttiit... Tiiitt...

Bunyi mesin pendekteksi detak jantung itu memehuni ruangan yang di tempati oleh seorang namja tan di temani ke empat orang sahabatnya dan juga seorang Jung Taekwoon.

"Dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku..." Ucap Taekwoon lirik cukup buat mereka untuk mendengarnya. Perkataan Taekwoon menampilkan tanda tanya besar bagi tiga orang lain di sana sedangkan sang magnae hanya memalingkan wajahnya dari tempat Taekwoon duduk memegang tangan Hakyeon.

"Apa maksudmu Taekwoon hyung?." Tanya Jaehwan membuka suara.

"Hakyeon tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Ucapnya mengengam erat tangan Hakyeon dan memandangnya sendu.

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Selama ini dia selalu bertermu dan bersamamu. Apa maksudmu dia tidak ingin bertemu denganmu." Tanya Hongbin.

"Yang selama ini berada di hadapanku bukanlah Hakyeon melainkan sesuatu di dalam dirinya yang lain." Jawab Taekwoon

"Hah? Itu tidak mungkin. Selama ini dia bersikap sebagaimana mestinya dirinya, Mana ada seseorang berpribadian ganda. Aku tidak akan percaya." Ucap Wonshik tidak mempercayai perkataan Taekwoon.

"Ada, dan Hakyeon hyung memilikinya."

Ucapan sang magnae membuat semua mata beralih pada dirinya.

"Apa maksudmu?." Tanya Jaehwan

"Jadi selama ini Hakyeon tidak hilang ingatan?." Tanya Hongbin

"Bagaimana bisa kita tidak mengetahuinya?." Tanya Wonshik

"Dan... Bagaimana caramu mengetahuinya?." Tanya Taekwoon.

"Haah... Ceritanya panjang." Ucap Sanghyuk setelah menghela nafasnya dan memilih memandang keluar kaca daripada memandang mata mereka.

"Ceritakan saja." Ucap Jaehwan.

"Aku akan mempersingkat penjelasanku agar kalian mengerti." Ucap Sanghyuk.

"Tentu saja dia benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya. Hanya saja Hakyeon hyung mulai memiliki satu kepribadian baru yaitu 3 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu hanya aku yang datang ke apartemennya di siang hari dan tanpa sengaja atau memang itu kepribadiannya dia memandangku sangat dingin saat itu dan dari situ aku mengetahuinya bawah Hakyeon hyung memiliki kepribadian yang sangat dingin dari Taekwoon hyung dan menakutkan. Kalian tidak mengetahuinya karena selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjadi Hakyeon hyung yang ceria dan bersemangat dan selalu tersenyum berbanding terbalik dengan kepribadian yang dingin itu. Nah, sampai di sana cerita ini berakhir sampai sekarang." Dan itulah akhir dari penjelasan Sanghyuk pada para hyung yang sekarang sedang melamun dan berpikir berlabu di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sanghyuk yang melihat tak ada reaksi apapun pada mereka, berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar mengambil udara segar dan juga untuk menyegarkan pikirannya.

"Tunggu Hyuk." Panggil Wonshik menghentikan langkah kaki Sanghyuk untuk keluar dari sana.

"Kau tahu... Nama kepribadian gandanya?." Tanya Wonshik

"Nama?." Tanya Hongbin memastikan pertanyaan Wonshik.

"Ya, nama kepribadian gandanya." Jawab Wonshik

"Nama yah..." Ucap Sanghyuk membuat mereka menantikan jawaban Sanghyuk.

"Nama kepribadian gandanya adalah... N." Ucapnya berbarengan dengan dia menutup pintu kamar inap Hakyeon.

Tabb.

Deg!

"Nama itu..." Ucap mereka bertiga berbarengan dan saling memandang satu sama lain.

'Adalah nama yang Sanghyuk teriakkan saat Hakyeon hyung berada di bandara.' Batin mereka

'Adalah nama yang ku dengar saat dia memanggil Hakyeon untuk sarapan.' Batin Taekwoon.

Dan kembali mereka memandang Hakyeon yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya. Memandang dengan berbagai pertanyaan bertumpuk di kepala mereka.

Bagaimana, apa, kenapa, dan siapa adalah pertanyaan yang sedang Berada di dalam kepala mereka.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kenyataan yang tidak mereka ketahui, Hakyeon sedikit menjaga jarak dengan mereka dan selalu menghindari Taekwoon yang datang berkunjung ke apartemennya. Mereka merasa belum bisa mengembalikan Hakyeon yang sekarang yang lebih banyak diam dari pada Hakyeon yang dulu mereka kenal.

Hakyeon yang sekarang lebih banyak menghindari kontak mata dengan mereka. Hanya mengangguk saat di tanya dan menjawab seadanya jika di perlukan. Selalu menghindari Taekwoon, walau Hakyeon tahu Taekwoon merasakan sakit dihatinya karena sikapnya ini dan Hakyeon berasumsi bahwa perkataan N tepat mengenai hati Taekwoon.

Dia tidak ingin percaya bahwa ingatannya akan pulih begitu cepat hanya karena sebuah ciuman dari Taekwoon dan tak dapat di pungkirinya dia menyukai rasa itu rasa manis yang di rasakannya di bibirnya saat itu.

Namun, entah kenapa hatinya tidak ingin berlama-lama berada di sini. dia merasa tidak tenang dan hatinya sedang bergalauria saat ini. Entah kenapa rasa itu kembali membesar membuat Hakyeon merasa tidak suka berada di apartemennya saat ini dan itu membuat Hakyeon berpikir, dia harus kembali ke jepang. Secepatnya.

Dia tidak ingin cinta itu semakin besar dan membuatnya semakin terpuruk dalam rasa itu. Biarkan Jaehwan yang menjaga Taekwoon untuknya itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum mengepak bajunya masuk ke dalam kopernya dan di dalam tasnya dia masukkan semua yang dia butuhkan.

Dan meninggalkan secarik kertas untuk mereka semua. Melangkah keluar dari apartemenya dan menaiki taksi menuju bandara yang akan berangkat jam 08.55 hari ini.

Yups, sejak kemarin. Hakyeon sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, termasuk keberangkatannya ke jepang tanpa mereka ketahui sedikitpun termasuk sang magnae yang dia sayangi.

Hakyeon memandangi pemandangan kota yang belum terlalu ramai sekarang. Tentu saja bukankah sekarang baru pukul 07.15 AM? Siapa yang ingin membangunkan mereka di saat matahari belum sepenuhnya memperlihatkan dirinya? (Di indo masih jam 05.15 mungkin yah?.) Tapi, tidak dengan Hakyeon. Dia sangat menyukai semua itu apalagi saat di pagi hari seperti ini.

'Aku harap kalian tidak menghentikanku.' Batinnya tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

Sanghyuk, magnae kesayangan Hakyeon itu merasa gelisah dan terbangun jam 7 tepat entah kenapa dirinya merasakan firasat yang buruk akan terjadi pada mereka. Mungkinkah ini berhubungan dengan Hakyeon hyungnya?.

Tidak ingin perasaan tidak tenang menguasainya Sanghyuk dengan segera mandi dan keluar menaiki mobil yang dia punya dan menuju apartemen Hakyeon yang tidak jauh dari apartemennya

Perasaan tidak tenang itu semakin menjadi saat dirinya sudah memasuki area parkir apartemen mewah itu, dengan cepat Sanghyuk berlari menaiki tangga dan terus berlari hingga dia sampai di depan apartemen Hakyeon.

Tok tok tok

Tidak ada jawaban dan Sanghyuk rasa ada yang tidak beres dengan segera dia menekan kode apartemen Hakyeon. Sanghyuk berlari masuk ke dalam apartemen setelah menyalakan saklar karena apartemen itu gelap dan sepi seperti tanpa penghuninya.

"Hyung?." Panggil Sanghyuk

Tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung?." Panggilnya sekali lagi.

Tok tok tok

"Hyung-ah?." Panggilnya di depan kamarnya dan sama seperti sebelumnya tak ada jawaban.

Dengan inisiafnya sendiri dia membuka pintu kamar Hakyeon dan ... Terbuka.

Cklek.

Dia masuk dan tak menemukan Hakyeon di tempat tidurnya. Tempat tidurnya rapi dan tak ada tanda-tanda Hakyeon berada di apartemen itu. Sanghyuk mencarinya di kamar mandi hingga seluruh ruangan apartemenya sampai dia kembali lagi memasuki kamar Hakyeon dan menemukan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan beberapa kata dan dia yakini di tulis oleh Hakyeon.

Aku pergi, jangan mencariku.

Hakyeon

Itulah yang di tuliskan di sana membuat Sanghyuk meremas kertas itu.

'Ini tidak mungkin.' Batinnya.

Dengan segera dia menelepon para Hyungnya dan bergegas bertemu di depan parkiran apartemen Hakyeon.

"Dimana kita mencarinya?." Tanya Hongbin.

"Mungkin ke taman?." Tanya Wonshik juga.

Ke tiga orang yang di tanya mengelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tidak, mungkin kita harus mencarinya di tempat seper-" ucapan Sanghyuk tiba-tiba saja terhenti saat angin cukup besar menghamtan mereka membuat mereka harus menutup mata agar terhindar dari debu.

"Ah! Bandara!." Teriak Taekwoon, Jaehwan dan Sanghyuk bersamaan.

"Ayo, cepat kita tidak punya waktu, kita harus menyusulnya." Ucap Jaehwan

"Keberangkatan pagi ini jam 8.55 AM ke jepang." Ucap Wonshik membuka Tab-nya saat mereka mengatakan kata bandara dan mereka mengangguk bersamaan dan memasuki satu mobil dengan yang mengedarainya adalah Taekwoon.

"Jangan berapa sekarang?." Tanya Taekwoon

"Jam 7.52 AM." Jawab Sanghyuk

"Bagus, berpenganganlah pada apapun." Ucap Taekwoon.

"Apa? Hhuuuwwwaaaaaaaa..." Teriakkan mereka terdengar sampai di luar padahal jendela mobilnya Taekwoon tertutup.

Perjalan menuju bandara sepertinya akan cepat sampai kalau yang mengendarainya adalah Taekwoon sang penbalap ingat?.

.

.

.

Jam 7. 58 Hakyeon sampai di bandara dan memberitahukan keberadaannya di resepsionis bandara tersebut. Dan dia hanya butuh menunggu hingga pemanggilan penerbangan memanggilnya. Hakyeon memandangi bandara saat ini mengingatkannya akan ingatan saat harus berpisah dengan ketiga sahabatnya. Mengingatnya membuat Hakyeon merasa bersalah pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun saat ini.

.

.

.

"Huuwwwaaaaaa... Hyung... Pelan-pelan!." Teriak Sanghyuk saat badanya kembali di lempar ke kiri dan ke kanan akibat goncangan mobil yang di bawakan oleh Taekwoon.

"Bersabarlah, sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ucap Taekwoon yang tetap fokus pada jalanan di depannya.

"Arra sseeoo..." Balas mereka.

Hingga Taekwoon merem mendadak membuat tiga orang dari mereka terdorong ke depan dan tentu saja Sanghyuk tidak karena sepertinya dia memiliki reflek yang bagus.

"Ayo, cepat kita turun." Ucap Taekwoon

"Hyung duluan saja... Aku ingin... Munt hoeeekkk..." Ucap Hongbin mengeluarkan isi perutnya saat berhasil membuka pintu mobil.

"Aku juga..." Ucap Wonshik dan Jaehwan hanya mengangkat tangannya sebagai tanda kalau dia juga ingin muntah.

"Aku ikut hyung." Ucap Sanghyuk perlahan keluar dengan hati-hati agar tidak menginjak muntahan yang berserakan tersebut.

"Ayo." Ucap Taekwoon di ikuti Sanghyuk.

Sudah jam 08.45 masih ada 10 menit sebelum keberangkatan pesawat dan mereka berlarian mencari Hakyeon di semua sudut bandara tersebut hingga...

"Pesawat akan lepas landas 5 menit lagi, di harapkan seluruh penumpang menduduki tempat duduknya masing-masing."

Suara pemberitahuan tersiarkan membuat Taekwoon yang tadinya menghadap ke arah pesawat memudar badannya saat mendengar suara Hakyeon yang sakit. Mungkin jatuh.

"Auwh." Rintih orang yang di ketahuinya sebagai Hakyeon tersebut memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"Hakyeon.." Panggul Taekwoon

Deg!

Seketika orang itu langsung berdiri dan mengambil tasnya berjalan cepat menjauhi Taekwoon.

Grap

"Hakyeon.." Panggilnya lirih saat dia berhasil dan memeluknya dari belakang, dia berharap Hakyeon tak memberontak dan pergi dari hidupnya untuk ke dua kalinya lagi.

"Lepaskan Taekwoon-ssi." Ucap Hakyeon terdengar dingin.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, untuk ke dua kalinya,"Balas Taekwoon

Perkataan Taekwoon membuat jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Walau N mengatakan kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku dan menatapku sekalipun aku akan melakukan apapun agar kau mau melihatku lagi." Lanjutnya semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya terhadap Hakyeon.

Hakyeon yang mendengarnya hanya diam saja, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Dia ingin mendengar kelanjutan ucapan dari Taekwoon.

"Kumohon jangan pergi. Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Taekwoon

"Benarkah...? Benarkah kau mencintaiku?." Tanya Hakyeon masih di tempatnya.

"aku mencintaimu.. Saranghae... Saranghae..." Ucap Taekwoon beberapa kali membuat airmata jatuh di pipi Hakyeon dan melepaskan pegangannya pada kopernya dan memegang tangan Taekwoon di depan dadanya menjatuhkan airmata yang sudah lama tidak dia keluarkan.

Entah kenapa hatinya yang semula bergalauria menjadi sangat bahagia dan sangat senang, Taekwoon mengatakan dia mencintainya. Hakyeon merasa senang sekali dan entah kenapa dia seakan bisa merasakan banyak kupu-kupu berterbangan di sekitar mereka. Seakan memberikan selamat pada mereka berdua.

Tidak jauh dari mereka ke empat orang di belakang saling merangkul satu sama lain dan tersenyum saat melihat ke dua orang itu. Dan banyak orang memperhatikan adegan mengharukan tersebut.

"Saranghae"

"Na ddo Saranghae."

.

.

.

ENDING!.

Wkwkwk... Mian lama yah...

Bye... Sampai ketemu di ff yang lainnya...

~Key~

.

.

.

Little Epilog dari Key dan teman Key dengan nickname N.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian...

Di pagi yang cerah ini Hakyeon tersenyum sangat senang pasalnya Taekwoon akan datang ke apartemennya dan membawanya jalan-jalan ke amusement Park.

Seingatnya terakhir kali dia bermain di sana adalah 7 tahun lalu. Sebelum semua kejadian itu terjadi. Tapi, Hakyeon bersyukur karena kejadian itu dirinya sekarang bisa bersama sang pujaan hati yang sangat di cintainya.

nagerare ta sainome ga kimeru unmei

kimi ga dasu me wa kakutei shi te iru namida egao sae control

nomikon de iku black hole

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar nada dering ponselnya dan nama yang tertera di sana membuat senyuman Hakyeon mengembang.

My OtherHalf Jung Calling

"Hay, Woonnie?. Kau sudah di mana?." Ucap Hakyeon.

"Aku berada di belakangmu Yeonnie." Jawab Taekwoon menepuk pundaknya

"Yak! Kau mengangetkanku. Woonnie nakal... Sini kau." Ucap Hakyeon setelah mematikan telepon dari Taekwoon tersebut dan mengejar sang pelaku pengagetan.

Begitulah setiap harinya mereka sekarang ini dan selalu berakhir tertawa bersama-sama di sofa.

"Yeonnie.." Panggil Taekwoon lirih.

"Hmm?." Hanya di balas gumaman kecil dari Hakyeon yang reflek menghadap ke arah Taekwoon.

Cup

Mata Hakyeon awalnya melebar menerima kejutan dari Taekwoon namun, kemudian dia juga menutup matanya menikmati sensasi ciuman dari Taekwoon.

"Uhmm..." Leguh Hakyeon saat Taekwoon berhasil memasuki rongga mulutnya dan mengespor seluruh bagian mulut tersebut.

Ting Tong~

Srak!

Sontak saja Hakyeon langsung mendorong Taekwoon menjauh kala mendengar suara bell apartemennya.

Taekwoon dan Hakyeon memandang satu sama lain saat bunyi bell-nya kembali berbunyi.

Kalau mereka pasti akan langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Jadi, siapa yang berada di depan sana?.

Jadi, Hakyeon berinisif membuka pintu di ikuti Taekwoon di belakangnya.

Cklek.

"Hakyeonnie sayang..." Mrs. Cha melompat memeluk anaknya saat Hakyeon membuka pintu apartemennya

"Apa kabarmu nak?." Tanya Mrs. Cha

" Baik, eomma. Ada apa eomma? Koq eomma pulang ngak bilang-bilang? Kan Hakyeon bisa jemput." Ucap Hakyeon mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma sengaja tidak memberitahumu... Karena eomma mempunyai kabar bagus untukmu." Ucap Mrs. Cha senang sekali membawa Hakyeon berputar-putar melupakan Taekwoon yang menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan oleh saya. Lol?.

"Kabar bagus apa?." Tanya Hakyeon

"Kau tahu perusahan Jung Corp?." Tanya Mrs. Cha lagi.

"Aku tahu, perusahaan terbesar di korea dan terkenal di seluruh dunia kan?." Ucap Hakyeon lebih seperti bertanya.

"Yups. Kau... Akan menikah dengan anaknya yang bernama Jung... Jung... eomma lupa..." Ucap Mrs. Cha sedikit panik.

"Jung Taekwoon."

"Ah, ya. Jung Taekwoon." Ucap Mrs. Cha membenarkan.

"Tunggu... Siapa tadi yang mengatakannya?." Tanya Mrs. Cha kemudian membalikkan badannya kebelakang di mana Taekwoon berdiri.

"Anyyeong Mrs. Cha, Joneun Jung Taekwoon Imnida." Ucap Taekwoon sopan.

"Kkauu... Jung Taekwoon..." Ucapnya syok.

"Dan dia pacarku eomma." Ucap Hakyeon berjalan ke arah Taekwoon.

"Hhheeeehhhh! Kau berpacaran dengannya dan kalian akan di nikahkan.. Apakah ini takdir?." Tanya Mrs. Cha sebelum jatuh pingsan,

" !." Ucap Hakyeon dan Taekwoon bersamaan.

.

.

.

This is the real ending!.

Good bye... Tebar cinta...

~Key~


End file.
